Ankoku Bujutsukai II
by Krianne-chan
Summary: An invitation for another life-threatening tournament surfaces... will Hokage accept?
1. The Invitation

YYH/For Crossover   
Ankoku Bujutsukai :: The Black Martial Arts Tournament  
  
"BOOOOORING!"  
  
"Waddaya mean boring, Fuuko?"  
  
"I mean, the day. What a boring day. I'll bet there's never been a day more BORING than today." Kirisawa Fuuko told her companions, Hanabishi Recca and Ishijima Domon. "In fact, sometime in the very near future, I'll look at the Guiness Book of World Records, and they'll put today's date as 'The Most Boring Day'."  
  
They both looked at her as if she were crazy. She sighed yet again and placed her hands behind her head. 'I definitely become crazy when it's boring.' It was a beautiful autumn afternoon, and the entire of Tokyo was painted with shades of red, orange and brown. Crusty leaves swept by them, and the autumn wind was chilly, reminding them that winter was near. It was the perfect day for just lazing around, being a couch potato.  
  
The problem was, Fuuko Kirisawa hated lazing around.  
  
She enjoyed running around and doing things, especially fighting. She thrilled in the adrenaline rush in the heat of the battle. She took pleasure in beating up opponents. She loved kicking ass!  
  
And she got to do just that in the Urabutousatsojin. She got to combat the top fighters on the planet, nearly getting herself killed in the process. But the whole experience was just so... incredible, that she wanted to relive those moments when her power felt so extreme, and she would unleash on whosever's unlucky soul challenged her.   
  
Recca glanced at her, "What are you thinking about now, Fuuko? More Boredom Blues?" He started whistling a tune from his favorite anime series. Domon, who was playing with his yoyo, yawned, "It can get pretty boring here, now that we ain't part of any life-threatening tournament."  
  
Fuuko blew a strand of her violet locks out of her face. "Hai... ya got that right Domon... things've been going downward since we came back from the Urabutousatsojin. I dunno, but everything's been so... dull, unexciting, BORING! You know?"  
  
Recca laughed, "Hai, boring, hai. I get it."  
  
To Recca, boredom was pure bliss. After the Urabutousatsojin, all he wanted to do was be bored. Sure, he missed the excitement he got when he fought against beings with extreme powers, but the love of just kicking back on the couch outweighed it all. This afternoon though, Fuuko dragged them out to be bored with her. Not that he minded, Fuuko was a good friend, but he was still pretty sore since she dragged him away from his favorite TV show.  
  
Domon whistled merrily as he cleared his mind of something that had been plaguing him for several days. Oh how he admired her! Fuuko, that is. She was ravishingly beautiful, amazingly brave, absolutely brilliant, disgustingly stubborn... perfection! Yet he wasn't so sure if he still loved her. The way he used to that was. A few weeks ago, he had met a girl... so unlike Fuuko... still pretty, painfully shy, winningly sweet... not a Fuuko... but she still gained perfection to him. Her name was Inoko. 'Oh sweet, sweet Inoko...' sighed Domon. He didn't realize that the yoyo he was playing with sailed too far and bonked him on the head. "Yeowch! Kuso!" He exclaimed.  
  
Fuuko and Recca burst out laughing, and Domon glared at them, "Bakas! It could have happened to anyone!" He pouted, which elicited another round of laughter by the two.  
  
Somewhere far away, Tomite Mikoda smiled. A whisper floated from his lips.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
They were chatting about yoyo tricks and doing them properly, when suddenly they heard a loud screeching noise. Startled, they whipped around and there they saw the ugliest face they'd ever seen in their entire lives, and that included Domon's.  
  
"Che! Korewa nandesuka?! It's uglier than you Domon!" Recca exclaimed. Domon was too surprised to even retort on that. Fuuko was just frozen to the spot. The "thing" had the stupidest and most mysterious grin on its face, like it knew a secret that he wanted to tell them. It didn't look like it wanted to kill them exactly... it looked like it wanted to reveal the secret. Its big leathery wings flapped in the air, keeping it afloat.   
  
It flapped towards them slowly, and they backed away, with Domon ducking behind Fuuko in fear. It stopped a few feet away from them, and dropped a small glass ball. With one last high-pitched screech, it spun around and flew away.  
  
They waited for five minutes before inching towards the ball. It looked defenseless enough. Just a normal round object, slightly bigger than a softball, with a metallic shine to it. Still, the face of the creature was still locked in their memory, and fear was still prominent in their hearts.  
  
"Do we touch it?" Recca asked them.  
  
"I think we should. The problem is deciding who's going to." Fuuko replied.  
  
"Not me! You do it Recca!" Domon urged.  
  
"You chicken! Why don't you do it, bird-brain?"  
  
"Bird-brain?! Who're you callin' bird-brain, you asshole?!"  
  
"Apparently you, ya ^%$#in chicken!"  
  
More colorful expletives were exchanged before Fuuko sighed and yelled, "Shut up you guys! I'll do it!" She marched to it and grabbed it, throwing it up in the air and catching it cleanly. She noticed a thin slit on the ball, and she slid her fingernail in it, prying it open. The boys gathered around her in anxious curiousity.  
  
After a minute, Fuuko had the ball open, and in it was...  
  
"A PIECE OF PAPER?!?!?! Recca, you were scared of a piece of paper!" Domon guffawed. Recca glowed red with anger. "Might I remind you, Mr. 'Not-me-you-do-it-Recca', I wasn't the chicken who refused to do it!" The two bickered again, as Fuuko picked up the folded piece of paper and read it slowly. She gasped.  
  
The two boys turned to her in surprise. "Whadduzzit say Fuuko?" Recca inquired. She handed it to him, smiling. They scanned it slowly.   
  
Team Hokage is invited to join the Ankoku Bujutsukai. This tournament is sponsored by Tomite Mikoda. The players will be meeting at the Old Temple exactly two months from when this message is received. Arigatou gozaimasu.  
  
Tomite Mikoda  
  
The champions of this tournament will get one wish each.  
  
"Team Hokage is invited to the Ankoku Bujutsukai? By Tomite Mikoda? Huh?" Domon looked at Fuuko, "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means we're entering another life-threatening tournament! Yipee!" Fuuko grinned genkily, and started jumping up and down. "Hmm... it starts in two months... barely enough time for me to train! Let's tell Mi-chan and then start training!"  
  
"Wait Fuuko! Don't you think it's a little weird that the Urabutousatsojin just ended, then this... this... Anko-whatever crap comes in? I mean, it's gotta be more than coincidence!" Recca finished. Fuuko grabbed the paper from him and pointed at the one in small print. "The champions of this tournament will get one wish each! Don't you see Recca? We can get anything we want! I can see it now... Fuuko's Dojo!" Her eyes had stars in them as she envisioned her own dojo, with her name on the large entrance. Goodbye boredom!  
  
"Oh yeah..." The thought of him covered in cash, while holding Yanagi's hand materialized in his brain, and a big goofy grin appeared on his face. "Okay! We're joining the Ankoku Bujutsukai! And we're going to win it!"  
  
As for Domon, 'Sweet Inoko... we will be together!' was all he could think of.  
  
Fuuko stopped daydreaming. "Hey Recca! What about Kaoru? He went to the States to continue his studies... what do we do about that?" Recca tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Well... I guess we have to join without him... do you think we can handle with only 4/5ths of Team Hokage?"  
  
Fuuko nodded, "We haven't even told Mi-chan about it!"  
  
Recca grinned. "Iku zo! Let's tell him and start brushing up on our skills!"  
  
*****  
  
"So, you're leaving again."  
  
Urameshi Yusuke looked up from the message he had just received. "Hai," he answered softly. He knew that she was restraining herself from slapping him silly and the best prevention he could do was lower his head.  
  
Yukimura Keiko sighed and sank into the seat across him. Her formerly shy features had blossomed into a beautiful young lady's at the age of 20. Her long brown hair was made into a low ponytail, and her chestnut eyes were troubled. Yusuke on the other hand still looked the same. Ragged, brash, devil-may-care. But he had grown taller, and his body had become manlier, unlike the boy he used to be.  
  
They were in a booth in her father's Ramen House. She was holding a cup of herbal tea in her hand, and she mutely offered it to Yusuke. He accepted it gratefully, sipping the hot tea, feeling it's warmth creep into his system, warming him all the way to his toes. He squirmed uncomfortably as Keiko sighed again. She lowered her head so her bangs hid her eyes.  
  
She sighed yet again.  
  
Yusuke, by this time, had had enough. He banged his palms onto the table and frowned at her. She looked up at him in surprise. "Whatever you want to say, spill it, Yukimura Keiko!" he exploded, "We will be married in a year, and soon you can't keep secrets anymore, because I'll be your husband and you'll have to tell me everything!"  
  
A few seconds later, he found himself lying on the floor with a gigantic sweatdrop and a deep handprint on his face, with the words, "Yusuke no baka!" ringing in his ears and stars clouding his vision.   
  
Keiko dusted her hands off and scowled at him. "If you're going to the Ankoku Bujutsukai again, you better come back alive! I-I want to have a family with a living husband!" She placed her fists on her hips and she glared at him.  
  
He rubbed his cheek painfully, but looked up at her words. He gave her a smirk and took her hands, which surprised her greatly. "Don't worry Keiko. You'll be coming with me, right? I mean, a wife needs to keep her husband company." He gazed at her with warm brown eyes, and she flinched at his penetrating stare.   
  
Finally, she sighed. "Oh all right!"  
  
"So... you'll come with me?" Yusuke asked anxiously.  
  
The tips of her lips tugged up into a smile, "I guess so. My fiancé asked so nicely." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, whispering, "Be careful Yusuke. Last time, you almost got killed. I don't want that happening again." He awkwardly patted her back, "Yoshi, yoshi, Keiko-chan. It won't. I promise."   
  
He pulled away and Keiko smiled. Yusuke grinned back. 'Keiko... you don't know how glad I am to have you...' he leaned down to press his lips over hers...  
  
"Oi~! Urameshi!" a brash voice called out as the Ramen House door swung open. The wind chimes clinked loudly as his head hit them. Quickly, the couple turned away from each other, and pretended they were that way all this time.   
  
"Itai! You really should reconsider about keeping these things here, Keiko! They're a bother!" Kazuma Kuwabara commented as he rubbed his forehead. Kuwabara looked the same. He still had the carrot-colored hair and the tall lanky figure. Keiko laughed, "What'll you be having Kuwa-kun?"  
  
"Onigiri, kudasai, Keiko!"  
  
"Ya better start watching your diet if you expect training to be easy," Yusuke told him. Kuwabara quirked a bushy orange eyebrow, "Whaddaya mean by that?" Yusuke gave him the message. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he read it. "A-A-Ankoku Bujutsukai?? Again?"  
  
"Yes Kuwabara-kun. Again."  
  
Kuwabara turned to face the new addition, "Ohayou Kurama! How did you know?" Minamino Shuichi, or Youko Kurama as he is known to them, stood in the doorway, dashing as ever. His long red hair that made all the women swoon was tied back with a single band, so his green eyes were visible. Those emerald orbs held a pointed gaze, and on his lips played a mysterious smile. He was still the handsome demon Yusuke and Kuwabara came to know and befriend.  
  
"Hiei told me. He knew all about it," he answered, sitting across Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Mukuro knows the sponsor, Tomite Mikoda. Apparently, he is an excellent businessman, and he enjoys contests, fights, tournaments... you name a competition, as long as it's worth his time, he'll sponsor it. He's a billionaire."  
  
He glanced at them, "Somehow, he had heard of the previous Ankoku Bujutsukai, sponsored by Sakyo. He decided to hold another one, purely for his and others enjoyment. Rumor has it that the players in this tournament will be selected from the highest ranking teams in the whole of Makai and Ningenkai." His eyes narrowed, "In other words, they will be more powerful than our former opponents."  
  
Kuwabara glared, "So what? We've increased our ki! We can face them. I'll bet we can even win this thing without much trouble. You make it sound like we don't have a chance with them, Kurama."  
  
"I'm not saying that. I'm just telling you all I know."  
  
"Che~! We have the chance!" Yusuke spat. "And we will win this thing. We did it before. We can do it again. I know we can." The tip of his finger glowed blue, and he smirked, "I can't wait to start practicing."  
  
Keiko entered the room with the order and blinked, "Kuwabara-kun, your onigiri." She placed a plate of rice balls in front of the hungry man, who gobbled it up instantly, and turned to Yusuke with sad eyes, "Yusuke... kiwotsukete."   
  
Yusuke grabbed her hand. "I will... anata." He gave her a tender smile and squeezed her hand gently.  
  
Keiko blushed and her eyes watered, but before she could bawl her eyes out, she took a deep breath and looked up as the wind chimes signaled another customer. "Irashai-Botan!!" She ran to the door and hugged her blue-haired friend.  
  
Botan, Reikai Annainin, disguised as a ningen, smiled cheerfully at them all. "Hisashiburi yo! I missed you guys!" After a flurry of hugs, she slid into the seat next to Kurama's. "Things in Reikai have been so busy that Koenma-sama wasn't able to give me any time off to see you guys! I'd considered sneaking out, but ever since a failed attempt a year ago, I've decided that it wasn't such a good idea."  
  
Botan had really changed. She had gone from an immature optimistic girl, to a mature-looking optimistic woman. After all, it had been two years since they had seen her last. Her long blue hair had grown longer, and was tied into a loose braid, and her features became finer, more feminine. But the perpetual smile was still pasted on her beautiful face.  
  
Kurama looked at Botan and grinned, "So what convinced him now?"  
  
Botan smiled haughtily, "A little blackmail was all it took! I threatened him that I would tell Kayasu, a ferry girl, that he liked her, unless he would give me some time off. He was so mad at me! But in the end, he gave in. I guess I have some brains after all, ne minna?"  
  
Yusuke snorted, "I can't believe Koenma would give into that. I'd known him to be tougher than that!"  
  
Botan sniffed, "Well, never underestimate the power of a woman! Right Keiko-chan?" Keiko giggled, "You can say that again Botan-chan!"  
  
"Alright," Botan agreed. She tweaked Yusuke's nose, "Never underestimate the power of a woman. That's why you better take good care of Keiko-chan! If you don't, I'll have Koenma-sama do something awful to ya! After all, he's putty in my hands as long as I know about Kayasu!" They all laughed as Yusuke begrudgingly rubbed his aching nose.  
  
"Say Botan," Kurama asked, "Did Koenma mention anything lately about the Ankoku Bujutsukai?"  
  
Botan snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! He said you guys should join and he wishes you the best of luck."  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"That's it?" Yusuke prodded.  
  
Botan nodded. "Uh-huh!"  
  
"No hidden controversy, no lies, no deception, nothing?" Kuwabara exclaimed, incredulously. Botan shook her head, "Nope! It's a good, clean tournament. Do your best guys!"  
  
"I don't believe it..." Kuwabara murmured.  
  
"Well, believe it Kuwa-kun! It's real! And guess what? I'll be coming with you! Koenma-sama might drop by in the latter part of the tournament, and he expects you to make it all the way there."  
  
"Of course we will! We're gonna win this tournament!" Kuwabara stated proudly. "Only Kurama here has no self-confidence. He thinks we're gonna lose to the other opponents just because they're the strongest of Makai."  
  
"Well, he has a point. They are. And you should make use of the training period."  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Let's go Team Urameshi, and start training. What about Hiei, Kurama?"  
  
"Hiei can manage on his own," said the fox demon. Actually, he was wondering what the fire demon would do in the span of two months. He didn't exactly promise that he would practice.  
  
"Hai... well then... hajime!"  
  
*****  
  
Crimson eyes stared out onto the horizon, as he took in the light breeze that blew through Makai. He narrowed his eyes, and breathed a deep breath. "Jaou..." he yelled, and he was about to summon the black dragon when someone wrapped their arms around his neck.  
  
"Having fun, itooshi?" A soothing voice murmured into his ear.  
  
"Hai, Mukuro." Hiei turned to the demoness and smirked. She had become quite striking since the scars were removed. She was still one of the most powerful beings in Makai, but now she was also one of the most beautiful. Hiei, on the other hand, had grown considerably, and he had a growth advantage over Mukuro. He still had the same features, including his spiky black hair and his scarlet eyes, and his small frame became more muscular.   
  
At first, their relationship was strictly professional, but it had blossomed into a ardent love affair. Though Hiei was never too keen in showing his affections, actions spoke louder than words, and it was obvious that he cared for Mukuro as much as she cared for him.  
  
"Your friends... are they joining?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Sou ka... are you?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Mukuro drew away from him, "Damn it, Hiei. Talk to me properly. Are you joining the Ankoku Bujutsukai? Because if you are... if you are... you better be careful... I'll kill you before you get killed."  
  
Hiei snorted, "Do you really think I'll let myself die? No Mukuro. Will you be watching?" She sighed, "Hai... I'll be watching you and your friends. Tell them to take care also." He nodded briskly and shrugged, "We will win this tournament just as we have won the previous one. And Mukuro," he turned to her and touched her cheek lightly, "Don't worry too much about me. You'll get worry lines all over your face."  
  
She blushed and wrapped her arms around him, leaning closer, "Hiei... shut up."  
  
"Hn. As you wish."  
  
*****  
  
Mikagami Tokiya glanced behind him. Someone had called out his name. He saw no one. Shrugging coolly, he face forward and continued his stroll. Suddenly, he was pounced on, with the word "BOO!" echoing in his eardrums, and he fell forward. He glared at the being on his back, "Fuuko! Would you mind getting down from my spine so that I may continue my afternoon walk undisturbed?"  
  
Fuuko sighed, "Oh Mi-chan! You're so boring! You gotta learn to live a little!"  
  
He looked at her witheringly, "Thanks for the suggestion. Now, run along now." Fuuko did not move, but just stared at the Ensui-wielder with utmost impatience, "Not right now, Mi-chan! I have something to show you. I've been looking for you all afternoon!" She thrust a piece of paper into his hands. Tokiya blinked at it, "So?"  
  
"Read it, idiot!"  
  
Tokiya sighed with growing exasperation, "Alright, alright..." He scanned the message quickly and his expression became thoughtful, "Hmmm... have you shown this to Recca?" She crossed her eyes at him, "Duh! We've already started training. All we're waiting for is you! Because of Kaoru, we're one man short, and we can't afford to be two men short! So, you in or out?" Tokiya looked at her and shrugged, "I guess you need my help. Since I'm not doing anything this afternoon, I suppose I'll be joining you."  
  
Fuuko nodded, a little miffed at his pride, "Meet us at the warehouse with your Ensui."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Fuuko spun around and ran to the warehouse, leaving Tokiya and his thoughts.  
  
The warehouse was owned by Recca's dad and was used for the storage of the fireworks Mr. Hanabishi sold. It was fully concealed from the eyes of bustling Tokyo by the bushes and shrubs growing around it. Lately though, it had been converted to training grounds by his Recca and his friends. His dad hadn't minded as long as they did not set any firecrackers aflame.   
  
Recca and Domon had appointed her the bearer of the news to Mikagami, and they had started training without her. She rolled her eyes as she saw them fighting, physically and verbally. "Boys..." she muttered, as she crossed the briar bush, "They are such jerks."  



	2. The Preparation

Chapter Two  
  
The two months had passed swiftly, Fuuko noted grimly, as she trudged up the deserted track leading to the Old Temple. Formerly deserted, she corrected herself, as she observed several footprints of different sizes along the path. She adjusted the large duffel bag on her shoulders and marched on.  
  
She had trained vigorously in the limited time span, and her power had increased. Training with Recca and Domon was easy, for they had short tempers and were predictable. It was the heated sessions with Mikagami that were quite challenging. Their duels often ended with a draw, for the two would get tired before actually defeating each other. But all's well, since she had learned several new techniques from the Ensui master.  
  
Fuuko shaded her eyes under the heat of the sun. The entrance to the Old Temple loomed before her. Inside, hundreds of heads moved about, some nervous, others determined. But she did not see any sign of her teammates. "Shimatta…" she mumbled under her breath. How were they supposed to see each other if they were scattered every which way? She was pondering over whether to make a scene or hunt for a payphone to make a call to the Hanabishi household, when she was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
"Mi-chan!" she squealed in delight when she realized who it was. She threw her arms around him in relief, "Am I glad to see you!" Tokiya raised an eyebrow, "Ohayou Fuuko. Where are the others?"  
  
She suddenly remembered what she was doing, and blushing, released him from her grip. His face remained passive as he looked around, "It's quite a crowd. How do you suppose we find them here?" She opened her mouth to reply when a shout was heard, and her head snapped to where the source was.   
  
There was apparently a brawl ongoing in the center of the crowd, and the spectators were paying close attention to the opponents.  
  
A familiar voice floated to Fuuko's ears, "Bakayarou! Spiky-headed jerk!"  
  
"Domon…" she realized, with a groan.  
  
Tokiya grimaced. The tournament hadn't started yet, and already they had made a reputation for themselves… and not a very good one at that. He was suddenly grabbed by the hand by his companion, "What the--? Fuuko? Where are we going?"  
  
Fuuko turned to him, "We gotta stop Recca and Domon before they reveal their abilities to them. Kuso! Those idiots…" Tokiya nodded and together, they quickly weaved through the crowd, until they came to the front.  
  
Recca and Domon were standing opposite of each other. Domon's face was wrinkled with rage and concentration, while Recca stood coolly, but his arm was glowing a familiar shade of red.  
  
"Recca! Domon! Bakas! Yamette!" Fuuko growled. She ran to Domon, and hissed at him, "Quit it… it's like you're revealing yourselves to everyone. They'll be able to identify your ability, and use that knowledge against you." Understanding, Domon relaxed his stance, and with a sharp glance from Fuuko, so did Recca.  
  
A mutter rose from the crowd, and they scattered, for there was no more reason to watch. Recca and Domon lowered their heads humbly as Fuuko lectured them on proper etiquette at tournaments. She was just about to give a sermon on "incompetent and inadequate senses of responsibility", when Recca interjected, "Fuuko. We get it, okay? We're sorry that we had a sudden, spontaneous urge to kill each other. Now can we please stop it with the priest act?"  
  
Fuuko huffed, "You better NOT do that again Recca, Domon."  
  
Recca smirked, "Yes, `kaasan…" Fuuko just glared menacingly at him.  
  
"Oh, excuse me?" said a feminine voice.  
  
They all turned to the source of the sound. The owner of the voice was a young woman with chestnut brown hair and eyes. She was rather pretty, although her features were marred with a worried look. "Have you, by any chance, seen a brash-looking gentleman with black hair, slicked back? Because I can't find my fiancé…" She looked as if she wanted to cry.  
  
Recca frowned, "Uh… I can't say I have… gomen…"  
  
She sighed, "Oh well, arigatou anyway…"  
  
"Keiko!"  
  
The woman turned around, her eyes lighting up, "Yusuke!" She looks and sounds like a helpless damsel… Fuuko thought A man of the description she had mentioned earlier jogged up next to the woman, "Gome-oompf!" He was thrown aback when his fiancée wrapped him in a bearhug. "Oh Yusuke…"  
  
In a few seconds, Yusuke was covering a quickly growing lump, as Keiko glared at him, "Where've you been?! Why on earth did you leave me there at the entrance?!" I take it back… Fuuko thought, laughing inwardly  
  
"Aww come on Keiko! I thought you were right behind me and Kuwabara when we saw Kurama. We were looking for you…" he trailed off, placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
Yusuke lifted his head nonchalantly, "I found her ahead of ya Kuwabara…" The new arrivals, a tall man with bushy orange hair and a drop-dead gorgeous guy with long red hair, tied behind neatly, approached Yusuke and Keiko. It was the drop-dead gorgeous guy who noticed Recca and the others.  
  
"Ohayou, minna. What team might you belong to?" the redhead asked politely when he saw them watching the scene of Keiko and Yusuke. Recca took this momentum to boast and smiled proudly, "Team Hokage, winner of the Urabutousatsojin. And you?" He asked, grinning cockily.  
  
Yusuke smirked, "Team Urameshi, winner of the previous Ankoku Bujutsukai." Gone was the cocky grin on Recca's face, and shock was apparent on his features. "Nani yo? Honto ni?" The redhead laughed, "Hai. This is Urameshi Yusuke, our team captain," Yusuke gave them all his customary smirk, "Kazuma Kuwabara," the bushy-haired guy gave buffed up his chest and nodded at them, appearing to be brave, "and I myself. I am Minamino Shuichi, but known to them as Youko Kurama. Hajimemashite!" He bowed to them.  
  
Tokiya turned to Kurama in surprise, "Minamino Shuichi, you say? The student who scored the highest points in SATs in Japan?" Kurama blushed, "Hai… that would be me… how did you know?"   
  
"It was mentioned to me…" Tokiya looked him up and down, seemingly surprised to meet that the student the teachers told him about. They had also told him that he had a great chance of topping that record that Minamino Shuichi had set a few years back. Kurama nodded, "Sou ka… well, what are your names?"  
  
Recca cleared his throat, "I'm Hanabishi Recca, team captain of the Hokage. This is Ishijima Domon, Kirisawa Fuuko and Mikagami Tokiya." Handshakes, waves, and nods were exchanged.  
  
"How come there are only three of you?" Fuuko blurted out.  
  
"Our other team member is going to meet us there," Yusuke explained. "He already lives there, so he decided to go straight."   
  
Kuwabara grimaced, "The shrimp?"   
  
Kurama laughed, "You'll be surprised when you see him Kuwa-kun."  
  
"See who?"  
  
"Botan!" Keiko smiled, and she took her friends hand. The blue-haired deity grinned at Keiko and then glowered at the rest of them, "I thought we were meeting at the entrance at 10 am?"  
  
Yusuke snickered, "Oops. Gomen Botan. Hehehe!" Kuwabara joined in the snickering, and Kurama hid a smile. Botan just pouted, "Mou! You guys are so mean!" She turned to the strangers, "Ohayou! I'm Botan. Who are you guys?"  
  
A flurry of introductions were made again.  
  
"Oh… Team Hokage!" Botan said, "I've heard of you! You recently won the Urabutousatsojin, ne? Congratulations!" She smiled at them. Recca blushed, "Arigatou Botan-san… how did you-" He was cut off by a howling wind.  
  
Everyone looked in the direction of the wind and saw a purple portal, with a view of an island. The island was surrounded by dark water, almost black. The trees on the island grew in tight clusters. There were only two buildings on the island. On one side, a tall, plush-looking building, probably a hotel. On the other side, approximately 100,000 meters away, was a huge, circular dome. The Hokages stared in awe at the battleground, until a ghostly image replaced the view.  
  
The image was of a middle-aged man in a gray business suit, with long gray hair, tied in a ponytail. He had a thin mustache and goatee and a faint smile on his face. "Arigatou for accepting my invitation, minna," he said, in a soft but firm voice, "I am Tomite Mikoda, the tournament organizer. Let me get straight to the point. I am expecting a good tournament. Do me well, players. As you have noticed the previous image, yes, that is your destination. It is a remote island in Makai. You will be transported there through this portal.   
  
I will watch your performances, starting tomorrow, which is the start of the elimination round. You will get settled into your rooms and have all of the afternoon to prepare." He bowed to all of them, "Irashaimasse. Welcome to the Ankoku Bujutsukai." Then, his image disappeared, revealing the island again.  
  
There was a brief and momentary silence in the crowd, then suddenly, everyone pushed and shoved themselves to the front of the crowd, going through the portal and disappearing. Yusuke grinned to himself, "Well, they've certainly improved their method of traveling."  
  
Kurama turned to the Hokages, "We'll see you in the elimination rounds, ne? Mata ato de ne, minna! Good luck!" They all gave cheerful waves, and parted ways.  
  
*****  
  
"NANI YO?!" Fuuko screeched. Her eyes were bugged out. She was red with anger, and the vein on her head was nearly popping. Her fists were clenched tightly. If looks could kill, Domon and Recca would have been six feet under.  
  
"You are making me room in with… HIM?!"  
  
Tokiya raised his eyebrow, "I have a name Fuuko. Besides, I don't like this arrangement much more than you do."  
  
Recca was grinning cheekily, "Hey Fuuko! Lighten up! They only gave us two rooms and look on the bright side, at least it's not Domon!"  
  
Domon was too busy looking at their surroundings to even retort at the comment. They looked like they were in a normal five-star ningen hotel. They were standing in front of two doors, their rooms. The hallway they were in was furnished lavishly. A soft green carpet ran from one end to the other. Expensive-looking paintings adorned the walls, and fragrant flowers were placed in china vases. Oddly though, flowers seemed to be biting each other's stems off.  
  
If the hallway was extravagant, imagine what the entire hotel was. Floor-to-ceiling paintings, like a copy of Leonardo's Mona Lisa that looked suspiciously real, polished hand-carved tables and chairs, rich Persian carpets, and shiny marble floorings. It was like stepping into a mansion. It was run by onis, trained ogres wearing uniforms. They scurried back and forth, carrying luggage and trays and God knows what else. One particular oni juggled three suitcases on each arm and a small makeup bag on his head. They got their keys from the front desk, and trudged up five flights of stairs before realizing that there was an elevator.  
  
Fuuko was looking from Recca to Domon to Mikagami. "Can't I just get one room, and you guys can cram into the other?"  
  
"FUUKO!"  
  
"Oh alright! I'll room with Mikagami!" she huffed. She grabbed the keys from Recca and picked up her duffel bag, "Come on roomie!" She entered the first room and stopped short, gasping.  
  
There were two gigantic canopy beds, each fixed neatly, with hospital corners. Two shiny, polished mahogany cabinets were placed beside the beds. Opposite to that, there was the bathroom, adjoining theirs and Domon and Recca's room. The scent of roses filled the entire room. And at the farthest wall was…  
  
"A balcony!" Fuuko squealed. She threw her bag on one of the beds, and rushed to the landing. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the fresh air and smiled dreamily. The breeze played with her hair, and framed her face delicately. She sighed happily.  
  
Tokiya glanced at her briefly, and shook his head. That Fuuko… she's so childish… and yet so amusing at the same time… He approached her and leaned onto the stone railing beside her. Fuuko turned to him, "Surprised, Mi-chan, for my love of balconies?"  
  
He glanced at her, "The question crossed my mind."  
  
She giggled softly, stroking the carved stone with delicate fingers. "When I was a kid, around eleven or twelve, I used to love pretending I was a princess. Even though I was a tomboy outside, I was a Little Princess at heart. I loved the elegant balconies like Romeo and Juliet's, the princely steeds, extravagant banquets, beautiful palaces… and of course, the thought of the handsome Prince Charming."   
  
Surprisingly, Tokiya found himself listening to her story.  
  
Her eyes became misty. "We had an elementary party, one time. And I was thrilled. I could become a princess for even one night. I waited excitedly for that day, and when it arrived, I was beside myself with excitement. I sat primly in my long, fluffy, lavender dress. I even wore a fake tiara headband. I watched everyone dance and have fun, waiting for someone to ask me for even one number. I waited and waited… and waited. All night long I sat there, looking suddenly stupid in my dress and my tiara. By the time the clock struck nine, the dance ended, and my dream of being a princess was shattered."  
  
She turned to him with a bright smile, "Be glad Mi-chan… if I hadn't banished that thought, I would have been a prissy, screaming damsel in distress, instead of the incredibly witty, amazingly strong and dazzlingly charming Kirisawa Fuuko." She gave him a wink and a smile.  
  
He responded by giving her a faint grin. "Sou da ne…" I didn't know that side of Fuuko… she seemed so vulnerable when she told me…  
  
She giggled softly, shaking him out of his reverie. "Nani?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, "I just found it funny that I would open up to you, when only a few minutes ago I didn't even want to room with you… you know?" She smiled at him, "I just… want to thank you for listening, even if it was just for a few minutes."  
  
She jumped away from the balcony, and dusted her palms, "I think I'd like to walk around the place. Care to join me, Mi-chan?" She held the door open as she waited expectantly at his answer.   
  
He shook his head. "I'll have to unpack," he said simply. He shook his head again as the door closed. "Tokiya, you're getting soft, damn you…" he whispered softly, "Don't get too close to anyone Tokiya… remember Mifuyu… damn you, don't hurt anyone anymore." He let out a sigh and reached for his suitcase.  
  
*****  
  
"IYADA!"  
  
Kuwabara was staring dumbfounded at a familiar figure in front of them, with Yusuke mirroring his actions. Kurama was laughing his head off, while Botan and Keiko were giggling at the expressions on Yusuke's and Kuwabara's faces. "Lookin' good Hiei!" Botan commented, looking the fire demon up and down. He blatantly ignored her gaze, and said his customary, "Hn."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably under their pensive gazes. It's like they've never even seen me before… he thought. "Bakayarou…" he muttered under his breath. "Demo… didn't you used to be this big?" Yusuke demonstrated with his hand, about half Hiei's size. Hiei glared at him, and Yusuke immediately lowered his hand. "B-B-But… look at him! He's as tall as you, Yusuke!" Kuwabara stuttered, still shocked at the growth spurt of the shrimp.  
  
Kurama grinned at his friend. Well Hiei... you sure have grown!  
  
Hiei snarled in his direction. Baka kitsune!  
  
Oi! Minna! Shouldn't we be settling into our rooms instead of dawdling out here?" Botan pointed out, raising an eyebrow. They all nodded and stared at the ring of keys that Yusuke held, then turned to Kurama, who in turn, sweatdropped.  
  
"Er… hmm... obviously, Botan and Keiko should stay together..." Kurama analyzed. "Then Yusuke and Kuwabara-kun in one room, then Hiei and I in the other. Is that alright with everyone?"  
  
They all agreed on the decision, and trudged off to their designated areas.  
  
*****  
  
"HI!" Botan called out, waving to the person on the next balcony.  
  
Kurama smiled warmly, "All settled there, Botan?" He hid a grin as the wind disarrayed her blue locks, making her crinkle her face in annoyance. She sighed, "Yosh, Kurama-kun! What about you?"  
  
Sneaking a peak into the room he shared with a certain fire demon, he couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped his lips. Hiei was caught in a tangle of sheets he had fallen in awhile ago, and the more he struggled, the more he couldn't escape, until only his spiky head remained visible. With his entire body wrapped in the comforter and the sheets, he greatly resembled a mummy. "Nanda yo?" Hiei grunted, "What are you laughing about?" In order for him to keep his life, the kitsune simply shook his head.  
  
Turning his head back to a very curious ferry girl, he grinned, "Quite done now, Botan." She raised her eyebrow, puzzlement crossing her features, then shook her head, "Wow... I'd love to see more of this place. It looks spectacular!" She gushed, a dreamy look in her eyes. Then disappointment replaced it, "But Keiko-chan and Yusuke have decided to spend the day together, and I very well can't go alone!" She pouted miserably.  
  
Kurama shook his head, amused at her despondent expression. "Well, Botan, I'm preparing to take my own tour around the hotel gardens... care to join me?"   
  
She gasped, "Honto ni, Kurama? Wai~! I'll meet you outside!" She left the landing in a flash. Chuckling to himself, Kurama grabbed his coat from the back of a chair, and, after asking Hiei if he needed any help, left to meet Botan outside their room.  
  
*****  
  
Hiei fought. But it was a losing battle. He struggled against the force that was holding him back. He tried to strain free of the vise-like grip it had on him. But alas, he was beaten when he was completely covered. He tried to use his Kokuryuuha, but he could not breathe...he was running out of air...  
  
Suddenly, a faint chuckle reached his ears. He tried to turn to the source, but he couldn't even twist his head. "Oi! Whose there?" he snarled. The blanket flopped over his eyes. He blinked twice, then realized he couldn't see his attacker.  
  
"Oh Hiei... sometimes, you can be such a clown."  
  
He relaxed when he realized who it was. "Mukuro. What are you doing here?"  
  
The blanket piece covering his eyes was lifted, and his crimson eyes gazed into her vivid blue ones. She smirked, "Need any help?" She chuckled some more when Hiei frowned. "Iie... I don't need any help."  
  
She shook her head, and then gently unwrapped him from the tangle of sheets he was caught in. "Domo," he said shortly, as his lungs breathed air once again. She smiled at him, and lay down on the bed. "Nice accommodations," she commented, looking around the room. Hiei grunted, and kicked the sheets away.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
She sighed, "If you must know, I was just checking up on you… seemed like you needed my help…" She smirked. Stepping toward him, she kissed his cheek gently, and smiled. "I shall be going now. Kiotsukete, itooshi…" She gave him a sad smile, then disappeared.  
  
He gazed at the spot where she was only seconds ago. A small smile grazed his lips and he whispered, "Suki da, Mukuro. Arigatou for everything."  
  
*****  
  
Recca leaned into the fluffy pillows that the hotel had provided him. "They're really friendly here, ain't they, Domon?" he commented. His friend was gazing out the window. "Hey Recca… do you miss Yanagi?" Domon asked.  
  
Recca looked curiously at him, "Well… in a way… kinda… yeah, I guess. Why?" He looked suspiciously at him, "You aren't still pining for Fuuko are you? I mean, I guess she's made it kinda obvious that she only likes you as a friend when you landed in a clump of bushes five miles away when you tried to grab her." He chortled at the memory, when a red-faced, and red-butted Domon had shuffled back to them, for he had landed in a thorny rose bush.  
  
Domon flushed, but dismissed that thought with a wave of his hand. "Iie, not that… it's just that… nothing." He continued to stare out the window. "Why didn't Yanagi and the others come, by the way?"  
  
Recca shrugged, "She said she'd be coming tomorrow. Gotta do something for the kids today... been planning it for months. 'Kaasan said she'd stay behind so someone could accompany Ganko and Yanagi here."  
  
Domon gave him a puzzled look. "How can we all fit? We've only got two rooms." Recca grinned mischievously. "Nope," he said, holding up another key. "There's an extra one. I just wanted to see Fuuko's reaction when I told her she had to bunk with Mikagami." He laughed out loud, prizing his marvelous scheme.  
  
Domon managed a small smile.  
  
Recca looked at him, "What's wrong Domon? This isn't like you at all. Spill it." Domon raised an eyebrow. "It was nothing, I told you. I'm just... worried, ya know? 'Bout tomorrow and all..."  
  
Recca stared at him and waved that idea away with the shake of his hand, "Nah… that's not it. The day you get nervous for a fight is the day I betray my Hime. Come on! I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
Domon released a heavy sigh, "If you must know… promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Domon crossed his arms, "You know Kachiko Inoko?" Recca furrowed his brow. "The dark-haired girl in our Bio class? Yeah, why?"  
  
Recca got his answer when Domon blushed. "Ooooh… you like her, don't you?" And he couldn't resist. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Domon has a GIRLFRIEND! So that's why I always see the two of you together!"  
  
The door flew open and Fuuko's head peeped in, "Domon?! You?! And Inoko?!"  
  
Domon was seething with fury, "Recca!!!! You promised!!!"  
  
Recca grinned cheekily at him, "Oops. My tongue slipped."  
  
"Why you…" Domon glared at him and reared back his fist.  
  
Recca stuck out his tongue as he avoided Domon's heavy fist.  
  
"They never cease to amaze me," Fuuko said to herself, "They really are the best of friends." Then she closed the door quietly, and left them to their battle, which she knew would go on for quite some time.  
  
*****  
  
"… and what's that, Kurama-kun?"  
  
"That is the Pygmea Lilactia, or the Little Lilac," Kurama explained. "It is very common in grassy meadows. It's an herb often used for healing. I use it sometimes myself." He smiled as Botan nodded sagely, treasuring the beauty and knowledge he had shown her in the garden.  
  
The hotel garden was a vast array of Makai plants, and Kurama knew each one and every one of them. He could will them to do anything he wanted, like curl away or bloom magnificently.  
  
"And, oh wow, this is gorgeous!"  
  
Kurama looked in the direction she was pointing at and smiled, "The Vermillion Rose. The most beautiful kind of rose in all of Makai. Very different from the Carnivorous Carmines that I showed you awhile ago. This is simply used for decoration, but they're very rare. I doubt anyone form the hotel would like it plucked from this garden." He ran his fingers over their delicate petals.  
  
The dismay in her voice, and face, was apparent, "Oh… sou da ne… well, can we go back through the roses again?"  
  
"Sure." Kurama agreed, running a hand through his hair, though his feet were aching a bit. They had been walking for about three hours through the gravel paths lined with flowers and plants. The afternoon sun shone brightly overhead as they made their way through the clusters of red, pink and peach.  
  
"Oh Kurama! Weren't you supposed to prepare for tomorrow's fight?" Botan suddenly realized. "Ohhh… gomen! I dragged you into coming with me… gomen!"  
  
Kurama laughed, "Botan, it's okay. I don't need to prepare for anything. And besides, I would have gladly accompanied you without hesitation, so you need not worry about anything." Botan looked up at him with shiny purplish-pink eyes, "Honto ni, Kurama-kun?"  
  
He smiled gently, "Hai."  
  
She nodded happily, satisfied. She started to skip along side him, acting like a little kid again, humming a merry tune. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a rock waylaid her path, and she tripped.  
  
"Whoa!" Kurama exclaimed, as he grabbed both her arm and waist and pulled her closer for her not to fall, "I've got you…" Attractive green eyes stared pensively into shy purple ones, and he subconsciously tightened his grip around her waist. "Daijobu desu ka?" he asked.  
  
"H-Hai… arigatou…" Botan stammered, as she felt his arms pull her closer.  
  
She smells of roses… like those Vermillions… I never realized that she was this lovely… and sweet-smelling… He raised his hand to brush a strand of cerulean hair away. It was blocking his view of her now misty purple eyes when…  
  
"Oi! Botan! Kurama! What are you guys doing?"  
  
Quick as lightning, they retreated from each other's arms and looked at the disturbance. "Kuwabara!" they both exclaimed at the sight of their carrot-headed friend. He stared at them oddly, "Did I interrupt anything?"  
  
"Er, no! Botan.. she, um…" Kurama stuttered.  
  
"Fell! Yeah… I fell… and Kurama-kun…" Botan added, straightening her hair, brushing the bangs away from her eyes.  
  
"Caught her… yeah, that's it, I caught her…" Kurama cleared his throat. He had never felt this distressed and frantic in his whole life.  
  
Kuwabara stared at them for a second then shrugged. "Oh… I see…"  
  
Kurama looked at the floor. "Kuwabara… why are there rose petals scattered all over?" Kuwabara eyes flickered on the rose petals and grinned widely, "Oh that! I was just playing 'Yukina loves me, Yukina loves me most'… you know? And I plucked about five or six roses to use…" He saw their horrified expressions, and waved his hand, "Oh no! Not the ones with teeth! The bright red ones over there…"  
  
Kurama shook his head, "Not the…"  
  
"MY VERMILLIONS!!!"  
  
An oni wearing trousers and a very angry face stepped out from the hedges, waving a pair of pruning shears over his head. "Those were my prized possessions! You ruined them!" He screamed, waving the shears at them dangerously.  
  
"I think we should run," Kurama hissed at them, and they immediately obliged.  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke and Keiko stared, surprised at the sight before them. Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara were being chased by a maniacal-looking oni. They shook their heads and concentrated on the pineapple shakes they were sipping as the afternoon sun disappeared over the horizon.  
  
*****  
  
"'Fashion Breakthroughs of 2001'… 'I'm a compulsive liar'…" Fuuko mumbled, flipping through the American magazine she had brought. It was rare of her to buy a fashion magazine, but what the heck? She'd give it a try.  
  
"Hmmm... 'Quiz: How To Know If a Guy Likes You'…" She raised her eyebrow. Duh… like hello? Is this really critical information, that they'd have to print millions of copies in several countries? She thought. But it was funny how she thought that way even though she was flipping to that page.  
  
"Lemme see… page 87… number one… You've just been stood up for the Prom, and you've been crying for hours--"  
  
The door opened, and Tokiya stepped out.  
  
"Hey Mi-chan!" Fuuko greeted him smiling, hiding the magazine behind her back. No way was she ever going to let anyone see what she was reading.  
  
He greeted her with a cold stare and stepped out of her way, bumping into her right side abruptly. He started to walk down the hall, ignoring her penetrating stare.  
  
She frowned at him, rubbing her shoulder, "Ow..."  
  
He glanced over his shoulder. "Oh. Gomen." He said, then walked away from her.  
  
She glared at his retreating form menacingly, and then slammed the door shut. "And just when I was beginning to think he was somewhat decent..." She muttered. She threw the magazine into her duffel bag, and grabbed her Walkman. She jammed her ears shut with the earplugs, and huffed into her pajamas.  
  
I'm afraid to fly... the Walkman sang into her ears.  
  
She collapsed against the pillows, still fuming.  
  
And I don't know why...  
  
"He's a jerk."  
  
I'm jealous of the people who...  
  
"Stupid, idiotic, cold jerk."  
  
Are not afraid to die...  
  
"Why did I even think that he was decent?"  
  
It's just that I recall...  
  
"What was I thinking when I told him about... I don't know..."  
  
Back when I was small...  
  
Fuuko let out a sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
Someone promised that they'd catch me...  
  
"Why did I tell him anyway?"  
  
But then they let me fall...  
  
"Typical Fuuko... expecting too much of something that gives nothing..."  
  
*****  
  
Tokiya stared out into the black Makai sea, his arms leaning against the window frame. His portable radio blared beside him. Fortunately there was a signal in the hotel. He stared up at the blanket of bright eyes shining down on him. Are you up there Mifuyu? He mused silently.  
  
Annoyed at the loud rock tune currently pounding on the speakers, he switched stations.  
  
And now I'm fallin'  
Fallin' fast again...  
Why do I always take a fall...  
When I fall... in love...?  
  
He paused at the familiar song. Mifuyu's favorite. She was always singing it, day and night, so often that he had to beg her to stop. But now, it didn't do anything but bring tears to his eyes. I know I have to let go... but I can't...  
  
[Yes you can... I know you can...]  
  
He stood up straight, looking around, "Neesan?"  
  
[Hai, Tokiya.]  
  
"Neesan... you don't know how hard it is without you with me."  
  
[Please... you must let go of my memory sometime...]  
  
"Neesan... I don't know how to..."  
  
[Yes you can... I'm happy where I am now... and I wish you were just as happy as me... I love you little brother... I want your happiness more than anything in the world... and it saddens me that I am the reason you have been unhappy for seven years... so please. I'm begging you... be happy... and let me go...]  
  
He bowed his head, tears pouring silently down his cheeks. He held a shaking hand up to his cheek and felt the wetness trickling. He smiled faintly, "Arigatou... neesan."  
  
[Someone needs your affection right now. Someone in pain. Treat her like your sister. She needs that right now. Take care of her like I once took care of you. Kiwotsukete, little brother. I will always watch over you... I love you]  
  
He stood up, wiping his cheeks swiftly. I'll have to apologize to Fuuko. He thought, pulling out the key to the room when he was in front of it. I was so rude awhile ago. I hope she'll forgive me.  
  
He slowly opened the door. "Fuuko?" he called out.  
  
His eyes fell on her still form, on her bed. He approached her thin frame and smiled gently. She had fallen asleep listening to her Walkman. She wore a peaceful look, as the song continued to play in her ears. She was curled up in mint green cotton pajamas, hugging her arms.  
  
She must be freezing. Was Tokiya's first thought.  
  
He scooped her up in his strong arms. She stirred slightly, pressing her face into his chest. He fixed the sheets of her bed and set her down gently, tucking the blanket under her chin.  
  
She smiled gently as she felt warmth embrace her. She snuggled into the fragrant pillows and clutched the fuzzy blanket to her.  
  
Tokiya brushed a stray lock of purple hair away from her forehead. "Good night Fuuko," he whispered. As an afterthought, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. Before he forgot, he pulled the earplugs out of her ears and put the Walkman away. As he turned it off as it played the last words.  
  
When I fall... in love...  
  
*****  
  
Kurama sighed at Botan, "Well… at least we got away, ne?"  
  
She glowered at Kuwabara, "Yeah, no thanks to him!"  
  
Kuwabara frowned, "Hey! It wasn't entirely my fault! You didn't exactly help when you poured the bucket of ice-cold water on his head."  
  
"He was gaining on us! What was I supposed to do? Let ourselves be minced into tiny pieces?"  
  
"Precisely why I pushed him into the lake!"  
  
"We wouldn't have been in that predicament if not for you, Romeo!"  
  
They were walking down the hall to where their rooms were, having narrowly escaped the mad gardener in the lobby. They walked abruptly, in case he would magically reappear behind them.  
  
"Well... it's over now." Kurama stated firmly, cutting off any arguments that might come about, "Let's all get a good night's sleep and forget about it."  
  
Kuwabara mumbled an "Oyasumi, minna," to them and entered the first door, his and Yusuke's room.  
  
They reached the second door, Botan's and Keiko's room. "Well, Kurama... arigatou for accompanying me..." she said, shyly.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Botan," he replied pleasantly.  
  
She smiled back, "Well, good night then." She reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Matte."  
  
She turned back to him, "Naze da?"  
  
He reached into his hair, "I forgot to give you this." And out of his hair he pulled out a perfect Vermillion, the dew still fresh on it's petals. She gasped as he placed the flower in her fingers, "Ohhh... Kurama..." She stared at the rose, then at Kurama, with tears in her eyes. Then, she flung her arms around Kurama, embracing him tightly.  
  
"Oh arigatou arigatou arigatou!" she whispered into his ear, "It's beautiful."  
  
Kurama smiled, "I'm glad you like it, Botan."  
  
Blushing madly, she pulled away from him. "How can I ever repay you, Kurama-kun?" He laughed softly, "Just make sure you take care of it, okay? It's getting late... you should get inside, Keiko might worry."  
  
"Hai... good night, Kurama."  
  
"Good night Botan."  
  
*****  
  
Botan closed the door tight and leaned against it, the rose gently caressing her cheek as she held it up to her face. She had a dreamy far-away expression on her face.  
  
"Hey Botan! Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
She snapped out of her reverie to find Keiko staring at her.  
  
"Hai Keiko... I'm fine... how did your day go?"  
  
"Oh... rather well," Keiko burst into giggles, "I saw you, Kurama and Kuwa-kun being chased by that oni downstairs. How did that happen? And where did you get that rose? A secret admirer Botan? Fess up!"  
  
Botan laughed, "No, just a friend. And where on earth did you see us?"  
  
"While Yusuke and I were eating..."  
  
*****  
  
Kurama entered the room to find Hiei at the balcony. "Hello Hiei. Anything wrong?" Hiei shook his head briefly. "Iie. Mukuro just left."  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow as he changed into his pajamas, "She visited you?"  
  
"Twice."  
  
Kurama let out a laugh, "Looks like she's really smitten by you. Turned on the old youkai charm, Hiei?"  
  
"Chih."  
  
Kurama shook his head and climbed into bed. He knew he should have at least thought about the elimination rounds tomorrow. He should have trained today, toned his skills and all. He should have practiced his techniques.  
  
But all he could think about as he drifted off to sleep were purplish-pink eyes. 


	3. Moments Before...

Chapter Three  
  
Fuuko scrunched up her eyes and groaned as sunlight streamed through the balcony. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms and limbs luxuriously.  
  
"Ohayou."  
  
She glanced at the voice, and her eyes dulled when she saw the figure sitting on her bed, "Oh, you." She noticed a peculiar smile on his face and quirked her eyebrow, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"And you called me a grouch," Tokiya poked at her playfully. "Hurry up. We're supposed to assemble at the lobby in ten minutes, and you haven't eaten breakfast yet."   
  
Her eyes widened at the thought of missing breakfast, "Nani yo?!" She jumped out of bed, into the bathroom, and emerged five minutes later, her sopping-wet hair held back her white headband, in her traditional green tank top and khaki shorts. She glared at him, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked him, while equipping her Fuujin.  
  
"You were asleep," he said simply.  
  
She rolled her eyes, muttering unintelligible curses as she stormed out of the room. Tokiya shook with repressed laughter as he followed her. She walked briskly down the hall, Tokiya trailing behind her casually, running a hand through her still-wet hair when she nearly hit a door as it flung open. "G'morning Fuuko," Recca greeted her sleepily as he scratched his head. He was still in his pajamas.  
  
"Recca! What are you doing, lazy bones?!" Fuuko barked, "We're nearly late! Breakfast is nearly over!" She frowned at him, expecting him to go into panic mode like she had a while ago. He simply stared at her. "Fuuko," he started, "It's eight o'clock am. We're supposed to assemble at 10:30. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Nani? D-Demo..." Fuuko stammered, taking in this bit of information. It dawned onto her that someone played a joke on her. Turning a nasty shade of red, she slowly swiveled around to see Tokiya shaking with laughter.  
  
"Tokiya, what on earth were you thinking when you woke me up at eight o'clock in the morning saying that it was time for BREAKFAST?!" she exploded, the vein at her head popping as she unleashed her fury. Still snickering, Tokiya smirked at her, "It was too tempting."  
  
Recca stared at him as if he had grown horns, "You sure are chummy today, Mikagami." It was a rare moment when he saw his fellow team member smile, let alone roll on the floor with laughter. He always had such a hard, cold expression that never melted. He had never thought that he would ever see him smile.   
  
Tokiya smiled good-naturedly, "Let's just say that Mifuyu knocked some sense into my hard head."  
  
Recca found himself smiling and patting him on the back, "Great." He yawned and stretched his arms, "I think I'll go for some pre-combat exercises." He went back inside and they could her him yelling, "Domon! You're gonna be late!"  
  
Grinning, Tokiya turned back to a glaring Fuuko, "Oh come on! You're not still mad about that!" Fuuko gave him an if-you-come-any-closer-I'll-kick-your-ass look as he tried to step towards her. He sighed, "Come on. We're up, we might as well go down to the cafeteria and have breakfast before everyone else comes down."  
  
He walked a few steps and realized she did not move. "I'll treat you," he bribed. She looked at him sullenly, and then fell in step alongside him.  
  
Tokiya opened his mouth to start a conversation, but was interrupted by Fuuko, "We are not on friendly terms Mikagami." She crossed her arms, "You were extremely rude, impolite, cold and ill-mannered yesterday."  
  
He shrugged at her, "I'm always like that-was always like that." He corrected himself. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What brought along this sudden change of attitude?" she asked, pressing the down button on the elevator.  
  
He sighed, "I just realized it was time for a change. I shouldn't be a pariah and shun myself away from the outside world. That's simply not how one should spend their life. Separated and exiled into an exclusive world where one does not exist for merely the presence of others. A world in where only you, sorrow and pain dwell. One cannot survive in that world. So I left it, and I left pain and sorrow along with it. I live now, for others, to revel in their warmth and friendship, to fight alongside them in combat and out. I am letting go of Mifuyu's memory, but I am not forgetting her," A beep signaled the elevators arrival, and as the doors opened, they stepped inside. "She paid me a visit, you know, and she told me to leave that world. It wasn't a world she wanted me to stay in. She didn't die for me to remain there all my life, thinking of how unfair her life was taken away, how my own life was taken away when she died... she told me to treat the people who I cared for most with care. And I will live that promise. For her. For me. I will look out for my friends." A tinge of pink appeared in his cheeks, "Especially you."  
  
She glanced up at him, "Me?" She was looking at him in a new light. Maybe there was hope yet she mused as she took in how his entire face perked up when he smiled. How his baby-blue eyes brightened. How his face was basked in a radiant glow. She shook her head.  
  
He leaned against the wall of the elevator, inserting his hands into his pocket. He could feel the Ensui at his fingertips. His faithful weapon, the ice sword. The weapon he had used to slay many opponents the past year. The prized family heirloom. The weapon Mifuyu died for.  
  
"Mifuyu told me that I had to watch over someone. Someone who needed taking care of. Someone I had to care for like a sister."  
  
"And that was me?"  
  
The door opened and they stepped out, making their way to the hotel's restaurant. Tokiya shrugged, "You were my best guess."  
  
She nodded, "Sou da ne..." She wrinkled her nose, "Does that make you my big brother?!"  
  
He laughed, a different laugh from the mad snickers he had demonstrated a while ago. It was a laugh full of life and mirth and joy. Something he had thought he would never get to know again. He would have to get used to them. Team Hokage was always full of laughter.  
  
"I guess. If you want to call me that."  
  
She nodded and thought about the possibility. "You still haven't apologized for being so rude last night," she pointed out. He sighed, "Oh alright. I'm very very sorry and I promise never to be rude again, imouto."  
  
He wanted to smile at the expression on her face. She was taken-aback by his sudden change of endearment, but recovered quickly. She smirked slyly in return, "Mi-niichan."  
  
"Fuu-ko," he fired back.  
  
"Tokiya-chan," she retaliated, joyfully.  
  
"Fuuko-chan!"  
  
They laughed enjoying each other's company. They proceeded to poke each other with taunts and jokes until they were so thrilled and annoyed at each other at the same time. And that was a feeling they both missed in quite awhile.  
  
Arigatou imouto-chan.  
  
Arigatou niichan.  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke looked up as someone knocked on the door. "It's open," he called out. Keiko peeked inside and surveyed their surroundings. "Is it safe to come in?"  
  
Kuwabara was still conked out on his bed, and the room was in disarray. Clothes were strewn all over the cabinets, tables and chairs. Yusuke sat on his bed, all ready except for the tousled hair on his head. He nodded at her, then took out a comb and started to comb gel into his still drenched hair until it was styled in its usual way.  
  
He gave Keiko a wide smile, "Ohayou, Keiko."  
  
Keiko smiled tightly, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Yusuke. Sleep well?"  
  
"Never better. You?"  
  
She hid a smile as she remembered her and Botan talking into the wee hours of the early morning. "Relatively well."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Silence passed between them.  
  
"Yusuke? Can we go for a walk?"  
  
Without speaking, Yusuke nodded.  
  
Ten minutes later, they found themselves walking through the alcove of trees behind the hotel. If they ventured too far west, they would come upon the huge circular structure called the Battle Dome. They stayed within eye's range of the hotel though.  
  
Yusuke let off some nerves by aiming at a tree branch in the distance. As he heard a faint crash he nodded, satisfied. "So... Keiko. What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
She wrung her hands, "Well, I just want to wish you good luck and take care of yourself and... and..." She flung her arms around Yusuke and kissed him softly on the lips. As she pulled away, she started blubbering, "Oh Yusuke, ai shiteru. I love you. I love you so much... I don't want anything to happen to you. Don't you dare get yourself killed. Because I-I... I don't know what I would do... I'd be so alone... you're the only thing in my life I have to look forward to... you're my everything Yusuke..." She collapsed against him, hugging him tightly.   
  
Yusuke stroked her hair and held her firmly, as if assuring her he would be all right. "Shhh... Keiko I love you too...you know that. I will fight for you. I love you. For ever, for never, remember? That was our promise, and I kept it, and I'm keeping this one too." He embraced her tight. "We're going to be married when we get back, remember? We have our whole lives to look forward to. Our own house, kids... we're going to have a family Keiko!"   
  
Keiko nuzzled her face into his chest, "But when we have children, how can I ensure that they will have a father? You have a duty to Koenma-sama... and your missions always put you in danger... I can't sleep at night without you beside me..."  
  
Yusuke sighed, "When we get back, I promise, no more Tantei missions. This will be the last. I promise you that." Keiko stepped back slightly, her mouth open with surprise. "Nani? D-Demo..."  
  
He pulled her back into his embrace and shushed her. "I promise to live for you Keiko. Aishiteru yo anata."  
  
She felt his fingers tilt her face upward, and she found herself staring into his chocolate brown eyes, full of warmth and trust, yet there was no mistaking the determination and stubborn firmly implanted there. And one thing above all stood out.  
  
Love.  
  
He loved her, with all his heart and soul. He loved her with a love born from the innocence of childhood, forged by trust, strengthened by unwavering loyalty, and branded with a promise. His promise. He would return to her. She knew he would. He had never let her down before.  
  
He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Yusuke's grip on her waist turned into a loving embrace. All that mattered to them was that they were together now, and tomorrow, and every day for the rest of their lives.  
  
For ever. For never.  
  
*****  
  
She stared at the surroundings. People milling about, pausing slightly to glance in her direction. The blue-haired one seems harmless, they would think, but the other looked like someone who they shouldn't mess with. With her eyes narrowed and her face impatient, Shizuru looked as if she would have exploded any minute.  
  
Yukina gripped Shizuru's hand tightly, "Shizuru-san? Where are Kuwabara-san and the others?" Shizuru sighed. "I don't know Yukina-chan. Koenma-sama said that they should be here at ten thirty for the assembly or something." She checked her watch and sighed, "It's ten fifteen. We're a little early."  
  
Yukina nodded, "Sou da ne..."  
  
Shizuru tossed back her brown hair and, letting go of Yukina's hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her lighter and a slim cigarette. Shielding the flickering light from the breeze, she lit the cig and placed it between her lips. She inhaled a ragged breath and, closing her eyes, felt the nicotine worming its way into her insides.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and her head turned sharply towards the voice. "Hai?" she asked curtly, raising an eyebrow at the gentleman in front of her. He was a big shot, she noted, as her eyes ran over the crisp, immaculate, gray business suit, and the gray hair tied back neatly. Even his goatee looked like it was combed. He had steel-blue eyes that eyed her chocolate browns back with equal intensity.  
  
"You're not allowed to smoke here," he told her, in a quiet voice. They held another stare-down. They watched each other hardly, their gazes clashing, steel blue against deep brown. Finally, Shizuru shrugged, "Fine." She let the cigarette fall from her fingers and she stepped on it. She smiled widely at him, a grin that was rather fake, "Happy?"  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her, but kept his composure, "Arigatou." Then he turned on his heel and left, with Shizuru glaring daggers at the back of his head. "Arrogant bastard," she muttered under his breath, while stomping away from him, dragging Yukina with her.  
  
"Now we better find them quick," Shizuru snapped, while running a hand through her hair. "And then we'll all just stay toge-..."  
  
"YUKINA-CHAN!"  
  
"Together," Shizuru finished. She watched her younger brother barrel over to the young Koorime. "Ohayou, Kuwabara-san. Ogenki desu ka?" the ice maiden replied politely, clasping her hands together. She smiled cheerfully at him.  
  
"Ohayou Yukina-chan," he greeted her, with a boyish grin on his face, "How did you get here?"  
  
Shizuru was eying her brother with utter impatience. He was totally unaware of her presence. And he was her brother for crying out loud! She cleared her throat to make her presence known. Kuwabara tore his eyes away from the pretty ice maiden and turned towards his sister. "Neechan!" he exclaimed, his eyes brightening at the sight of his tall and somewhat dangerous sister. "What are you two doing here? Not that I'm complaining..."  
  
"Oi Shizuru! Yukina!"  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were hurrying to them, hand in hand. Keiko looked elated. She embraced both of them at once. "Ooh I'm glad you guys are here!"  
  
"How did you get here?" Yusuke questioned, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Shizuru rubbed her cigarette pack wistfully. "Anou... Koenma-sama invited us to go, and well, we couldn't resist! Oh by the way, he said he would be here for the second round." Yusuke nodded. "Sou da ne..." Kuwabara was gazing at Yukina with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" said a voice.  
  
They all turned towards the voice, which belonged to the kitsune. Kurama and Botan were walking side-by-side, Botan's cheek pinkish as she held the rose under her kimono sleeve. They walked briskly to the others.  
  
"Ohayou Kurama-san, Botan-chan." Yukina greeted them, bowing slightly. Botan smiled at them, "I didn't think you were going to come this early."  
  
"You knew about this?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, staring at her.  
  
Botan rolled her eyes, "Obviously. Koenma told me yester--" She was cut off by a microphone being cleared.   
  
"May I have everyone's attention?"  
  
Everyone swiveled to face the source of the voice. A man had stood up on a podium near the front. He was staring evenly out at the sea of faces surrounding him. His own face beheld a serious expression, though his steel blue eyes glinted with amusement. Everybody stopped to look up at him.  
  
"It's that annoying man," Shizuru muttered.  
  
Yusuke turned to her, "Nani?"  
  
"That man," she said. She stared at him darkly. "He asked me to stop smoking here." She crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers resting lightly on her trusty pack and lighter.  
  
Yusuke laughed. He thought it was something serious! "Come off it, Shizuru! Come to think of it, he's right. You really should stop smoking you know--"  
  
A look from her made him shut up instantly.  
  
Tomite Mikoda clasped his fingers together, "Ohayou minna-san. I trust you all slept well? The accommodations have been greatly improved since the previous tournament." He cleared his throat, "The tournament will start in a few minutes. They will be announcing the teams who will combat each other for a place in the semifinals. You will all proceed to the arena after all the teams have been announced."  
  
He gave them all a small grin, "I wish you all the best of luck, players. Let the Ankoku Bujutsukai begin!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"...first round of Team Hokage is versus the Ishimaitsu team!" the loudspeaker blared. Recca's ears perked up at the sound of the name and he grinned cheekily at Yanagi, who had arrived earlier with Kagerou, Ganko and Kondo to watch and cheer for them.  
  
"That's us!" Recca announced, jumping up from the sitting position he was in. Domon mirrored his actions, smoothing down his mohawk. He wore a great big frown on his face. Who cares if they call each other brother and sister? I mean, one of my closest friends becomes all chummy with a recluse. That's not exactly normal. Earlier, he had seen them, acting like they were close siblings. Calling each other cutesy little pet names. The day before, she had even refused to stay even a second with him.  
  
He was definitely confused.  
  
Yanagi daintily stood up. "Where are Tokiya and Fuuko?" she inquired. The last time she had seen them, Tokiya had accompanied her to the cafeteria to buy a soda. She was shocked by when Tokiya had smiled brightly at her and greeted her warmly when she had arrived. She was more intrigued than shocked, however, at the sudden closeness between Tokiya and Fuuko. They treated each other like brother and sister.  
  
It's Fuuko, she thought. She has found a way into the water master's heart. And it was about time someone did. She giggled softly as she saw them approaching, squabbling.  
  
"I told you I wanted a Coke," Fuuko barked, "You went along and bought me a Pepsi!"  
  
"They were out!" Tokiya retaliated.  
  
"Yeah right, niichan," she scowled.  
  
She smiled at the endearment she used. When Fuuko first said it, it had taken her about ten minutes to realize it was Tokiya she was referring to. But it was adorable to watch them fight like siblings.  
  
Her gaze drifted to the spiky-haired young man to her right. Recca... all day long she would be worrying and praying for his safety. She liked him a lot. A whole lot. She wasn't sure if it was love. Love was too much of a complicated word. For now, she settled for extreme like.  
  
He always tried to save her from any danger at all, whether it was from Kurei or Mori Kouran, or from a seemingly harmless rabbit. He was gallant, strong and incredibly handsome. She blushed at the thoughts swirling around in her head.  
  
Maybe she did. You know, love him. He was everything she ever wanted in a guy. Sure, he was cute and handsome, but her love went deeper than that. He was so... nice. And he was funny, courageous, brilliant, strong, brave, loyal and understanding. Perfect in every aspect. Yeah... maybe she did love him.  
  
"Hime?"  
  
She realized the others were leaving her behind. Fuuko, Tokiya, Ganko and Kondo led the way, laughing at a joke Tokiya had told them. Domon was glaring at the back of Tokiya's head. Kagerou was flipping through a book, her eyes scanning through the words quickly. And Recca was looking at her anxiously, his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take it.  
  
She reddened. "Gomen... I was thinking about something..." She took his hand and they brought up the rear. They walked in silence, the mere presence of each other satisfying them.  
  
When they reached the arena, Recca reluctantly let go of her hand. "You better get up there," he told her, pointing to the front row where Kagerou, Ganko and Kondo were seated. She looked at him, as if hesitant to release him from her sight. He smiled at her, "Don't worry hime. I'll win this for you. I promise."  
  
Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Suki da, Recca," she whispered. Recca froze at her words. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. Yanagi had just told him that she loved him... she drew away and slowly and smiled sheepishly and then she leaned over.  
  
And kissed him.  
  
It wasn't an earth-shattering, mind-boggling kiss. It was just a feather-light meeting of lips and lips. Yanagi drew away gently and smiled at him, blushing. "Good luck."  
  
"Arigatou," he nodded, his mind still whirling from what she had just said. Shaking out of his reverie, he smiled and squeezed her hand one last time. "I love you too hime," he whispered. After one last exchange of smiles, they separated.  
  
Oh Recca, Yanagi thought, clutching her heart tearfully as she watched him march towards his other teammates. Please be careful. "Takamatte boku kokorowo tashi gameru yo ni, kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeruyo..." she sang softly. "I'll hold you tightly..." It was Recca's favorite tune, from the anime Rurouni Kenshin. He often hummed it wherever he went, and it wasn't long before Yanagi hummed it along with him. Whenever she subconsciously started murmuring the words, she and Recca would share a smile and sing it together. It was kind of like their special song.  
  
I really do love you... I just hope you won't die on me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the team in the ring. "Isn't that Team Hokage?" he whispered to Kurama. The kitsune's eyes flickered over the scoreboard. "Hai," he replied, "They're going up against Team Ishimaitsu."  
  
Yusuke nodded grimly and leaned against one of the millions of hard plastic chairs of the Battle Dome called bleachers. They were going to fight two rounds after this one. While Shizuru and Yukina unpacked, with Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara with them, Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke decided to watch the first teams.  
  
It was time to see the real ability of Team Hokage.  
  



	4. Hokage versus Ishimaitsu :: Tokiya versu...

Arigatou minna for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! ^_^!   
Sorry if this fight is too short... I'm not that great at writing fight scenes... but I'll try and write longer and more action-packed sequences okay? Any suggestions, comments or violent reactions can be sent to: [catsky_26@yahoo.com][1]   
Take care all!   
- Krianne-chan

**Chapter Four**

**Hokage and Ishimaitsu :: Tokiya versus Matiyo**

Korogi, the referee for Hokage's first round, smoothed down her sea-green hair and adjusted her grasshopper attire. "You are gorgeous," she assured herself. And she did too. Long green hair, coal-black eyes and a somewhat revealing bug costume that left little to the imagination with matching antennas at the back of her head. She held up her head, grabbed her microphone and stepped out from behind the front row, where all the referees were gathered.

Whispers of 'good luck's and 'break a leg's echoed around in her eardrums, but she only heard the roar of the crowd as they impatiently waited for the start of the most-awaited tournament. And she was going to start it.

She, lowly, humble, gorgeous, beautiful and incredibly talented Korogi!

She smiled widely and, stepping out, waved to the crowd enthusiastically. Everyone applauded wildly, and her grin grew even wider. "Ohayou minna-san!" she shouted over the din the crowd was creating. "Welcome to the first round of the Ankoku Bujutsukai, between Team Hokage," she thrust her hand at the left side, "And Team Ishimaitsu!" she gestured at her right.

"The first match!" she announced, "Between Matiyo, of Team Ishimaitsu, and Mikagami Tokiya of Team Hokage!"

* * * * *

For the first time since the previous night, Tokiya looked grim. He gripped the Ensui tightly. He felt someone tap his shoulder and, unhinging his neck joints, he turned to Fuuko. She had a large smile on her face.

"Good luck, niichan. You're going to do great! I know you will!" She assured him. She winked at him, giving him a cheerful thumb up. "Go Mi-chan!" She cheered.

"Arigatou, Fuuko," he grinned slightly. He gave her one last look, and then leapt onto the stage. As his toes touched the hard concrete of the floor beneath him, he heard the approval of the crowd. Somehow, that gave his morale a small boost. Lifting his eyes, he noticed a young man standing beside the referee.

His uniform, a dirty white tunic and pants, revealed a scrawny chest, and he had a youthful smirking face. Long spiky chestnut brown bangs fell over his eyes, which were a bright reddish-brown, an unusual color. Some may even call it burgundy. He felt those wine-colored eyes boring into his own baby blues. He narrowed his eyes. _This man is too confident for his own good. _He gripped the Ensui tightly, feeling the urge to thrust it through this arrogant bastard.

* * * * *

Matiyo laughed inwardly. _He's getting irked at me,_ he thought, amused. He watched his opponent grip his weapon impatiently. _Matte, Tokiya-san. Soon you won't be in a hurry to use that against me._

He turned slightly and saw his sister watching him. He gave her a cheerful wave and a wink. He saw her roll her eyes and mouth the words, 'good luck you jerk' at him. He grinned.

No matter what would happen, he would always have his sister and brother with him. They were his family, his only family since the death of his parents' years before. His eyes darkened. He would win. For his parents, and for his siblings.

He jutted his jaw out at him. _Whatever you have in store, Tokiya Mikagami, I'm as ready for it as I'll ever be. I only wish I could say the same for you. _His eyes turned into narrow brownish-red slits of hidden fury.

"Hajime."

* * * * *

Soshi eyed the handsome young man who was about to battle her brother. _Damn, he was too cute._ She thought, smiling. _The spiky-haired guy with the band-aid was kind of good-looking too. Rule out the guy with the Mohawk and frown though. And the girl with the short hair. She looks like a guy! _She twirled one end of her styled brown hair. _I look much better than her._

"Shiryo," she called out.

Almost instantly, a man appeared behind her. He had long brown hair and the family's burgundy eyes. Unlike Matiyo, Shiryo had a sturdy body, one that had obviously been through vigorous training in the past two months. He placed a hand on the shoulder of his sister. "Hai, Soshi?" he answered in his deep timbre.

"Oh!" she jumped back, surprised, then smiled at her oldest brother, "You startled me. Why didn't you tell me you were back there?"

He took his place beside his younger sister and stared stoically at his brother and his opponent.

"Be prepared, imouto, and prepare well," he said all of a sudden, "Matiyo will most probably lose."

Her head snapped as she turned to glare at her brother, "Why do you say that, 'niisan? Matiyo has trained as hard and as well as the rest of us. Why would he lose to an obviously inferior yet handsome young boy such as Mikagami Tokiya?"

"That's the problem, Soshi," he replied, "He knows what training he has gone through and he is thinking this would be a cinch. He is arrogant, overconfident and self-assured. And that, I'm afraid, will be his downfall."

"And you've seen Tokiya Mikagami's methods. He knows what he's doing."

Soshi clenched her fists. "But Matiyo's skill is undefeated," she argued, "He knows what to do and when to do it. That little boy is merely playing with a toy sword." She firmly refused to believe her brother would lose. Even though she knew that Mikagami Tokiya knew how to use that toy sword. She had seen him during the Urabutousatsojin and she knew he was dangerous. The one fleeting moment that he had seen him was when he was beating the hell out of a large tree. She shuddered to think if her brother was in the place of the tree. But her faith in her brother's skills exceeded the admiration she had for the water swordsman.

She had seen that power of his during their rigorous training sessions at their uncle's dojo. He was always the trickster, even when they were young kids. He enjoyed picking on her, and she loved kicking his butt all the way to kingdom come. But through those episodes a close brother-sister bond grew between them, and they protected each other no matter what. Their age gap wasn't too large, just a year between them, Soshi being the baby of the family.

Shiryo was always too busy to play with them. Being five years older than Soshi, he had a lot of responsibilities. Because their parents had died when they were only children, they had been entrusted to their uncle, a wealthy businessman. Always away on trips, he often left Shiryo in charge of the house. Since he took care of the house and the other duties, Matiyo and Soshi had to take care of each other.

They were a team, a family. Together forever, no matter what. They would not give up so easily. They were unbeatable. They were invincible. They would not be defeated.

Even by the likes of Tokiya Mikagami.

* * * * *   


Korogi turned to the audience and waved cheerfully. Then she turned back to them and smiled widely, "Mikagami, Matiyo..." She held up a hand, and then brought it down sharply.

"Hajime!"

Tokiya held the Ensui out, and almost immediately, an icicle blade formed from the sword handle. The basin of water the Hokage Team kept beside the circle emptied. Matiyo did nothing but continue to smirk at his adversary. The annoying grin on his face was beginning to piss Tokiya off.

"So..." Matiyo said in a smooth voice. He brushed the hair off his face in a suave manner, "You are the admirable Mikagami Tokiya of Team Hokage." He smirked, and bowed low, "I am honored to combat you."

Tokiya readied the Ensui, "How do you know who I am?"

Matiyo smiled at him. "We paid a visit to the Urabutousatsojin. Didn't you notice my siblings and I? We are hard to miss you know," he said cockily. "Handsome, cunning, smart and..." He looked straight into Tokiya's eyes and whispered.

"Deadly."

Suddenly, he disappeared. Where he used to stand, an orb floated several feet above the ground. Tokiya blinked. The ball had started to spin around, harder and harder, faster and faster. Mist started to emit from the orb, until the whole arena was submerged into a thick fog. Loud, annoyed shouts were heard from the crowd's direction. They couldn't see what was happening. Korogi was trying to bat the mist away from her eyes so she could actually witness the fight.

"Uh hold on, ladies and gentlemen! Let's see... umm, it seems that Matiyo's power is the fog, and as you can see, it's has completely covered the arena from top to bottom! I wonder what Tokiya has to say about that?"

Tokiya shielded his eyes from the gauzy substance. "Shimatta," he cursed under his breath. He couldn't see a thing.

"Too bad you had to die this way..." the voice whispered from behind him.

He whirled around, and slashed the space behind him. Nothing.

"You know," the voice continued to taunt him, "For a brilliant fighter and the most intelligent person on your team, you sure are slow."

"What do you mean?" Tokiya growled, his temper flashing.

"You cannot find me, but I am all around you. I am the mist. I am the fog. To defeat me, you must defeat the fog."

Tokiya smirked, "Simple as that? Chih. Didn't expect this match to be over soon."

The voice guffawed deeply, startling him. "It'll be over sooner than you'll expect."

All of a sudden, the mist seemed to thicken, and close around him. Tightening against his neck and face, Tokiya coughed. He covered his nose and mouth with his hand and started to breathe slowly. The fog just seemed to get tighter and tighter, like someone had grabbed his lungs and squeezed all the air out of it.

"I hope you're not claustrophobic," the voice teased him gleefully, "You see, the mist has the power to choke and suffocate. No one I have ever faced has managed to defeat me." He could feel him smirk.

Tokiya panted, then managed a hoarse chuckle. "I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken." He wedged the Ensui deep into the ground and placed his palm over it. He frowned, concentrating hard, his brow knotting from the effort.

A few seconds later, he seized the Ensui, and thrust behind him. He was satisfied to hear his opponent grunt in pain as the ice sword went through him. He grinned and finally opened his eyes. He could see the familiar faces of his teammates cheering for him, and the crowd screaming their lungs out for him.

* * * * *

Soshi stared dumbfounded at the sight. "Masaka… 'niichan… masaka!"

* * * * *

Tokiya glanced behind him and saw the shocked face of Matiyo, near his ear. "Naze... nani..." Matiyo choked. Tokiya withdrew the sword and Matiyo collapsed to the floor. "How did you... defeat me?"

Tokiya stared coolly at him, "For someone as arrogant and brash as you, you sure are slow." He glanced at his Ensui, which had become thicker and glossier. "Fog is mostly water vapor." He shrugged, "In the few seconds in which I had placed my Ensui on the ground, it had absorbed the moisture in the mist, leaving only air."

Korogi leapt over to them happily, "And without further ado, the winner is Tokiya Mikagami, Team Hokage!"

And while the crowd applauded, Tokiya turned to Matiyo and offered his hand, "Here," he grunted. Matiyo stared at it for a moment before slowly reaching for it.

"Iie, 'niichan!"

Their heads snapped up at the voice. "Soshi!" Matiyo croaked. "And Shiryo. What are you doing?" He grasped his stomach and winced at the pain.

The one called Soshi had fire in her eyes. "Oniisan," she spat, "Tend to Matiyo's wounds. It's my turn to fight." While the other man helped Matiyo to his feet, Soshi marched to where Tokiya was standing.

She glared pointedly at Tokiya. "No matter how handsome or how good you are, I will never forgive you for what you did to my brother. We siblings protect each other and defend each other. Forever together, no matter what. Come on and fight, you jerk. I'll be sure to kill you, nice and slow."

Tokiya only heard half of what she said. The fight had drained him of most of his energy. If her brother had that kind of power, surely she had some kind of strange power. But he was positive that he wouldn't live through her onslaught, especially in her angered and enraged state.

A gimlet flew through the air and landed in front of Soshi, which elicited a yelp of surprise from her. "Hey you!" said a familiar voice. "Nobody talks to Mi-niichan that way, except me!"

"Fuuko…" Tokiya exclaimed weakly. His legs were beginning to give way.

Fuuko smiled at Tokiya and walked toward him, "Daijobu, Tokiya?" she asked him seriously, as his arms came down on her shoulder heavily. "Oof!" she grunted under the weight. She dragged him swiftly to Team Hokage's side of the arena.

"You're gonna be a-okay, Mi-niichan," she promised, "Just rest a little."

"Fuuko," Tokiya murmured, grasping her fingers, "Good luck." He gave her a wry smile before sinking into unconsciousness.

She dusted her hands off, and turned abruptly to Soshi. She walked confidently until she and Soshi were nose and nose.

"You better be ready, little girl," she warned, cracking her knuckles as she glared into Soshi's wine-colored eyes, "It's me you're going to face and you better believe that I'm going to teach you some lessons on manners. Deal with one Hokage, you deal with the rest. That's our motto."

Soshi sneered mockingly, "I'm petrified."

* * * * *

Domon scratched his head, "I thought it was 'be prepared'?" Recca snorted as he laid Tokiya on the wall of the Arena. The Ensui master had lost consciousness. "That'll be the day. And 'be prepared' was for Boy Scouts."

Domon blinked.

   [1]: mailto:catsky_26@yahoo.com



	5. Hokage versus Ishimaitsu :: Fuuko versus...

Ankoku Bujutsukai

**Chapter Five**

**Hokage versus Ishimaitsu :: Fuuko versus Soshi**

Soshi sneered at Fuuko. "You really think you're going to defeat me?" She flipped her hair back and watched her opponent through the little slits her eyes had become.

"I don't think so," Fuuko shrugged coolly, "I know so." She tightened the Fuujin around her wrist and eyed her opponent. Soshi looked at her haughtily, keeping her hand son her hips. She had short, layered brown hair and the burgundy eyes of her brother. She wore a white tunic, with a short black skirt underneath. What is this, a fashion show? Fuuko glared.

Soshi gave her a look of pure hatred. "I'm going to kill you, you little bitch," she swore.

Korogi glanced at the two furious femmes, and immediately yelled into her microphone. "The next match! Soshi of Ishimaitsu and Fuuko of Hokage." She looked sharply at each of them, "Go!"

With a fierce cry, Soshi leapt forward in a blaze of fury. Fuuko narrowly dodged the attack and held the Fuujin out, "Claws of Wind!" Talons made of wind appeared at the base of the Fuujin, and flew towards Soshi.

Soshi saw this and leapt back, nearly escaping the deadly claws. However, one gust managed to streak past her right arm and almost immediately, blood spurted out. She cried out at the sudden pain, and clutched her arm. She crouched, her knees touching the ground and her head bowed.

"Hn," she commented, staring at the cut Fuuko had made. "You are skilled." She backflipped high into the air and stood straight again.

Fuuko frowned, "I really am starting to hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual, Fuuko dear," she shot back coolly.

Fuuko clenched her fists and yelled. "Don't you dare treat me like a child!"

"Then stop fighting like one!" Soshi retorted. She held her hands out and created a small whirlwind that sped towards Fuuko. The wind goddess immediately altered the wind currents so the whirlwind changed direction. Soshi's brow furrowed at she concentrated on creating another whirlwind.

Fuuko didn't notice the whirlwind that hit her from behind. She twirled around just as she was about to get swept up and leapt into the air, manipulating the wind currents so that she could float several feet above the air. Soshi frowned and, waving her hand casually, the whirlwinds dissipated.

"It seems as if your reflexes are quite admirable Fuuko," she drawled. "Let's see if your power is as commendable." She closed her eyes and murmured a few well-chosen words. All of a sudden, her body glowed brightly. Fuuko blinked. Was she pulling some kind of trick on her?

A dagger appeared in her hand, clear as crystal. It wasn't very long... the blade was only as long as her hand. But undoubtedly, it contained some mysterious power that Fuuko knew had to be released. It pulsed with a blue substance. Soshi gripped it in her hands and thin blue strings inside her arms spiraled into the hilt of the dagger. Perspiration appeared on her brow and she tried very hard not to show she was in pain.

Finally, it was over. Soshi breathed a sigh of relief. She had done it. The dagger glowed bright blue before it subsided slowly. The dagger's blade was of a translucent material, and it's hilt was covered in different colored jewels of different sizes.

The dagger glinted dangerously as Soshi smiled at Fuuko. "Two can play your game, Fuuko dear." She stepped to the side and immediately disappeared. Fuuko's eyes widened. "What the hell...?" she muttered.

A confused murmur ran through the arena as Fuuko stood alone in the middle of the battle area.

"It seems that the dagger that Soshi brought out gave her some strange invisibility power," Korogi barreled on, "I wonder what Fuuko thinks of that."

Fuuko felt the wind rushing around her, and suddenly she felt very vulnerable. She banished that thought immediately. I didn't come out here to be defeated by some over-confident bitch that thinks too highly of herself. Glaring into thin air, she yelled, "Come out and fight Soshi!"

A high-pitched laugh echoed around her. _If you say so.._. the voice seemed to say.

Suddenly, she felt a searing pain on her left shoulder, and she felt the sharp intake of breath she took. The spectators mirrored her action and they all gasped. Recca, Domon and the others leapt forward in fury, Domon's face red with rage. Yanagi bit her lip as a tear escaped down her face. "Fuuko..." she whispered. Korogi gripped her microphone and yelled into it, "Fuuko Kirisawa was just stabbed in the shoulder by Soshi's dagger."

Tokiya regained consciousness just as she said those words. "What?!" He clambered up, ignoring the pangs of pain in his whole body. Leaning on Recca for support, he glanced at the scene. And what he saw made him enraged.

In the center of the ring, Fuuko stood, paralyzed with shock, eyes wide open and glassy. Blood seeped freely from a wound on her left arm, and dripped onto the floor of the ring. Several feet behind her, Soshi grinned wickedly as her translucent dagger was stained red by Fuuko's own blood.

Tokiya glared fiercely at Soshi, feeling the urge to slice her up into tiny pieces. Dammit, is their whole family like that? He watched as Fuuko slowly lift her hand to the wound and touch the blood that poured from it. She lifted it to her eyes and saw her life's liquid on her hand, on her arm, dripping onto the floor... she felt rage coursing within her.

Her face suddenly contorted with anger, and she whirled to face Soshi, barely noticing the dagger being pulling out and floating into Soshi's hands. Soshi stood before her, looking triumphant. "Does it hurt, Fuuko?" She smiled malevolently. Fuuko forced her lips to smile, "Oh not at all." She stood upright, pressing her palm to the wound to keep the blood from flowing out. "Not a single bit," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Pity you wasted your time on summoning that pathetic dagger. You ought to be careful with what you do, Soshi. Conserve your energy, your time and your wits if ou have them."

"In fact, I think you should watch what you do," Fuuko continued, casually walking towards Soshi. "Because if, and when, I get mad, things are going to turn ugly." She tossed her hair backwards, "See what I'm saying?" Soshi's eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you trying to fool?"

Fuuko shrugged. "I'm a master at disguising my emotions, Soshi dear. I can be depressed but look cheerful. I can be sad but look optimistic. And I can be absolutely pissed and look happy-go-lucky." She sighed. "But in your case, I think I'll make an exception."

She reared back her fist and punched Soshi in the face. Soshi flew across the ring and landed in a crumpled heap. She stood up dazed but still angry. "What the-?" She held a hand to her eye and it hurt severely. She glared menacingly at Fuuko, and leapt in the air, dagger in hand.

This time, Fuuko was ready. As Soshi hurled through the air, Fuuko jumped and narrowly avoided contact with the sharp blade. She kicked Soshi's chest sharply, and she saw Soshi's eyes widen and her breath backed up in her lungs and she ended up on the ground again. She rolled over several times before coming to a stop.

Soshi struggled to get up, but did not find the strength to do so. The dagger had been of her own energy, and she drained much of it. Tears rolled down her eyes as she found she lacked the strength to continue fighting. Iie... this can't happen... I'm strong! I'm going to win... I will not be beaten by a fighting tomboy... how embarrassing. I'm sure I would be admonished by Matiyo and told upon sternly by Shiryo.

I am a fool. I was over-confident, just like Matiyo had been, and now I am paying the price, just like he did. She sagged onto the floor and smiled wryly. At least I still have them. They would never desert me. She lay down on the floor as she listened to Korogi's countdown. She had given up.

Korogi swooped her hand over Soshi's body, "And ten! Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is Fuuko Kirisawa of Team Hokage!" She seized Fuuko's arm and held it up, but Fuuko pulled it away from her, hissing in pain. Korogi sweatdropped, "Oops, sorry Fuuko-san! I didn't realize it was that arm!"

Fuuko eyed Korogi darkly as she held her painful arm away from her. She walked over to Hokage where they all fussed over her. "Fuuko, you did great!" Recca exclaimed. "Fuuko! Daijobu ka?" Domon asked. "Fuuko, let me take a look at that," Yanagi told her, concerned.

"Thanks Recca. I'm all right Domon. Maybe later Yanagi," Fuuko answered them. Someone tapped her shoulder, and as she whipped around, she saw it was Mikagami. "Hey," he said. She smiled at him, "Hey yourself, niichan. How was I?"

"You were..." Tokiya searched for the right word, "Okay."

Fuuko glared at him, "Okay?"

Tokiya grinned at her and ruffled the top of her hair, "You were terrific. Though I was unconscious through half of it." He chuckled. "You better get to Yanagi before that," he pointed to her shoulder, "Gets any worse." Fuuko giggled, "Hai, niichan." She hugged him briefly, before cantering off to Yanagi.

Tokiya smiled wryly. "If I ever had a younger sister for real, I know she would be just like Fuuko..." He turned towards the ring and saw that another man stood there. He knew that was the remaining member of the Team Ishimaitsu. He was tall, strong and stoic. He had long brown hair, longer than Matiyo's, that almost covered his burgundy eyes. He was waiting for Recca to fight him.

Korogi held her microphone to her mouth and said, "The last match is between Recca of Hokage and Shiryo of Ishimaitsu!"   



	6. Hokage versus Ishimaitsu :: Recca versus...

Ankoku Bujutsukai VI : Hokage versus Ishimaitsu :: Recca versus Shiryo

**Chapter Six**

**Hokage versus Ishimaitsu :: Recca versus Shiryo**

Recca turned at the sound of his name, and the smile immediately disappeared from his face. He bounded up the ring and stopped when he felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Korogi appear before him and smile. "Good luck Recca-san," she said, her voice coy. She batted her eyelashes slowly at him.

Yanagi saw this and immediately frowned. She's flirting with Recca... she glared fiercely at the woman as she bandaged up Fuuko's wounds after healing them. It was quite obvious. The fluttering of eyelashes, the casual touches... "Mikagami-sempai," she called out, still irked at the referee, "Would you and Fuuko-chan kindly go to the clinic? Arigatou." As Mikagami and Fuuko left the arena, her eyes watched the referee's futile attempts to flirt with Recca. Her brow furrowed.

At that moment, Recca turned towards the crowd, his eyes searching for Yanagi. As his eyes landed on hers, he smiled widely and waved at her. Yanagi felt her anger melting away as she timidly waved back. She knew her thoughts were foolish. He was hers, as she was his. He would never leave her for anyone. He was a ninja, her ninja. I just hope that he takes care of himself. Fuuko's badly hurt and Mikagami-sempai is injured... the man Recca is about to fight with looks worse than the rest of them. She clasped her hands in prayer, her fingers slipping due to the sweat on her palms. "Oh Recca..."

Korogi glanced at the direction in which Recca was staring at and frowned. Of all the luck... the cutest guy has a girlfriend! She sighed. I guess you can't have it all. She grabbed Recca's arm and dragged him to the center, Recca crying out, "Itai!" When they finally reached the center, Korogi dropped Recca and smiled widely, "Ladies and gentlemen, the opponents for the third match of the first round of the Ankoku Bujutsukai!" She switched hands with the microphone, "Mikoda-san has informed me that if in case Shiryo wins, he gets to battle the last Hokage member. If not, Team Hokage wins the first round!"

"So without further ado," she backs away from Recca and Shiryo, "Hajime!"

Shiryo and Recca had a stare-down. "Please," Shiryo said, "Don't force yourself to fight with me. It is unfair; you will surely come off worse. It is best to forfeit this battle so I may attend to my siblings' needs." He said all of this without a hint of malice in his voice, yet Recca swelled with rage. "Who the hell do you think you guys are?" he seethed, "I'll show you power!" He lifted his arm and called out, "Nadare!"

A fiery orange figure flew out of his body, Nadare the dragon. Stretching her long, scaly body, she awaited Recca's orders, her eyes narrowed. Recca snarled, "Shooting fire!" Almost immediately, Nadare shot several large fireballs out of her mouth and they all spiraled towards Shiryo, who stood unmoving, his head held high.

Recca stared at Shiryo's form, his mouth wide open, aghast. As the fireballs hit his body, Shiryo's face was neither contorted with pain or surprise. He simply raised his palm and he absorbed one fireball. Raising his other hand, he absorbed another fireball, and another, until all the fireballs were gone.

The crowd let out a gasp.

"Oh no!" Korogi whined, "It seems as if Recca's supreme power of controlling the seven fire dragons is useless in this fight." She clutched her microphone and wailed into it.

Yanagi wrung her hands, "Recca..." she whimpered again.

Recca forced his jaw to close and clenched his fist, "Nadare. Return," he ordered quietly. Nadare frowned and returned into Recca's body, hissing. Recca's form glowed a bright orange before the aura diminished.

"I warned you Recca-san," Shiryo said simply. He stared stolidly at Recca. "My power is of the smoke. And smoke is the symbol of dead fire. I am immune to flame, fire or any heat whatsoever." He shook his brown mane out of his eyes, revealing their deep wine color. They beheld years of fatigue and tiredness, yet they were deep with experience and knowledge.

"So I can't defeat you," Recca murmured in a low voice. He clenched his fists again, tighter this time. His nails dug into his skin, practically cutting through. Shiryo saw his disappointment and shook his head, "I'm afraid not... but please listen to me first."

"We all have very special powers, my siblings and I. My brother's power is of the mist, and my sister's is of the wind, just like Fuuko-san's. We have definite strengths and hidden weaknesses. Matiyo is cunning and sly, but very very smart. His fog ability had the dangerous power to choke people in just a few seconds. He used it against Mikagami-san, but Mikagami-san had found the weak link in my brother's extraordinary power. Mist is mainly water vapor, and Mikagami-san's sword can absorb water, thus proving Matiyo's power useless. He had underestimated Mikagami-san because he knew of his own power's strength."

"Soshi, however, is less headstrong than my brother. She is usually calm and reserved, thinking out a plan before a battle starts. But she was blinded by rage that Mikagami-san had hurt her smart, unbeaten brother, her closest friend and playmate. The dagger that she had used was a desperate attempt to defeat Fuuko-san. It works like the Ensui, but uses energy as its source. The dagger gave her the power to become invisible and move with the wind. When she used it in the match against Fuuko-san, it took half of her energy. She struck Fuuko at the back of her left shoulder. But when Fuuko-san used physical exchange as her means, my sister lacked the strength to deal with her blows, and lost."

He smiled wryly. "Gomenasai Recca-san, but my siblings are seriously injured. They need someone to take care of them." He shook his head, "This fight has gone on long enough." He signaled to Korogi, who was at his side in a flash. "Hai, Shiryo-san?"

He glanced at Recca and smiled, "I forfeit this fight in favor of Team Hokage." With that, he walked away from a stunned Korogi and an even more stunned Recca. Recca couldn't believe it. Shiryo had forfeited the round. When he had the obvious advantage. "Well, it seems that Shiryo of Team Ishimaitsu had forfeited his fight against Recca of Team Hokage," she announced. A smile crept onto her face, "Team Hokage advances to the Quarter-finals!"

Yanagi, Domon and Ganko jumped up and cheered, Kondo bouncing on top of Ganko's head. Kagerou smiled demurely and left her seat in the audience to join in the celebration.

Recca stood there, watching Shiryo's form. He was leaping off the ring and walking towards two limp figures on the other side of the arena. He smiled. There really were such things as noble warriors after all.

* * * * *

Shiryo landed softly on the grass and approached his siblings. Soshi was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Matiyo was breathing heavily and clutching his wound subconsciously. He smiled and shook his siblings awake.

Soshi was the first to awaken, "Niisan..." she mumbled, "Did we win?" He stroked her hair gently, "Gomenasai imouto... I lost." Matiyo wrenched his face in pain and panted, "Aniki, I don't –ow!- understand... how could we lose?" Shiryo shook his head, "I'll explain later. First, we have to get you both to the clinic." He lifted their arms and placed them on his shoulders. Walking carefully, they left the arena, arms around each other.

As they approached the clinic, two figures were seen leaving the area. Tokiya and Fuuko eyed the limp figures with contempt. "Fuuko-san, Mikagami-san," Shiryo smiled warmly, "Congratulations. Your team has advanced to the quarter-finals." The wariness on their faces transformed to glee as Fuuko jumped up to hug Tokiya. "Y'hear that niichan! We made it!" Tokiya smiled and hugged Fuuko back, "Hai, Fuuko..." He released her and grinned, "It seems we're missing quite a celebration! Iku zo, Fuuko."

Fuuko turned back to Shiryo, "Arigatou," she said smiling at him, before following Tokiya out the door. Shiryo bowed his head and entered the clinic. After admitting his siblings, he stood watch over them and chuckled. "The things I do for the both of you."

Soshi looked up at him and frowned, "I don't know why you forfeited the match when it was obvious you were stronger than him." She crossed her arms, "I mean, it's not your fault that you were immune to fire." Matiyo sat up and glared at his older brother, "Yeah... at least that would have given us a good chance at winning. You had to go and forfeit! Naze da?"

Shiryo sighed. "I understand you're angry right now... but had I stayed there any longer, Matiyo, your wound would have become infected. That was an ice sword I care to remind you. And Soshi, you are fatigued and need your rest. Do you think I could have stayed up there any longer, with my only family unconscious, wounded and tired, and needing immediate medical attention? Do you?"

Soshi lowered her head, "Gomenasai, oniisan. I know what you did was for our safety," her eyes brimmed with tears, "But I really wanted Kaasan and Tousan back. I don't want us to be orphans anymore." She jammed her palms into her eyes and willed herself to stop crying. But the pain and frustration, building up for over fifteen years, yearned to be released, and she finally yielded, her chest racking with heavy sobs, as she buried her face into her pillow. She had always tried to put up a tough façade, but whenever anyone mentions her parents, she always felt like a knife was stuck in her heart. She cried all the knives of her heart out.

Shiryo stroked her hair until she calmed down. Matiyo bit his lip. He hated seeing his sister cry. Being her older brother, he had a duty to protect her from any harm. They were always together, and although she insisted that she could take care of herself, he still made sure that wherever she was, he was close behind. Once, a long time ago, they were playing on the swing-set in a neighborhood playground, when a local bully came up to her and put his fist in her face. She didn't budge; but just frowned at him. Matiyo had chuckled softly. His sister knew how to handle herself in these situations. Before the bully knew what happened, he was on the ground with an aching eye.

The kids in the place were laughing, Matiyo rolling on the floor. The boy stood up, red in the face from embarrassment. He wagged a finger in Soshi's face saying, "You better watch it, little girl!" Soshi raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah?" He scowled at her, "You... you... Little Orphan Annie! Mommy and Daddy ain't there to protect you anymore!" Matiyo watched his sister's face change from arrogant to completely devastated. Her eyes watered and she immediately ran out the playground. "Ain't so tough now, are you? Run home to your mommy now! Oh! I forgot! You got no mommy!" the boy cackled, slapping his knee.

At this point, Matiyo was seething. He marched up to the boy, who was a few inches smaller than him, and grabbed his collar, "You are a son of a bitch, and you're gonna pay for what you did to my sister!" He punched the boy in the face until he was sure his nose was broken. "You better not show your ugly face to me anymore, or you'll be going home worse than that!" He spat on the ground next to the shaking bully, and left the playground, running after his sister. After that incident, they heard word that the boy's family moved to the States.

Matiyo stood up, ignoring the pain he felt in his stomach where Tokiya's sword had pierced him, and sat on Soshi's bed, where she lay crying. Carefully, he lifted her off the pillow and embraced her tightly. Soshi buried her head on his shoulder and cried again. "Shh," he shushed her, "Daijobu desu, imouto... I mean, don't cry anymore. I'm sure they're very proud of us for even joining this contest, even if we never made it past the eliminations. Even though we lost, I'm still here for you. Shiryo is still here for you." Shiryo sat on the bed on Soshi's other side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Together forever, no matter what," he whispered into her ear. When he said those words, he joined their embrace and they were a family.   
  



	7. 

Fanfiction.net

**Chapter Seven**

**Interlude**

Yusuke whistled under his breath. "Shimatta! They've got guts, I'll tell ya that!" He turned to Kurama who nodded grimly. "They've also suffered several injuries. Like that internal pain that Mikagami was feeling, and Kirisawa was stabbed." Kuwabara sighed. "I hope Kirisawa's okay. I mean, it will be difficult to fight when you have a wound on your shoulder."

Yusuke grunted in agreement, and laced his fingers behind his head. "Imagine what kind of power our opponents have, ne?" He sighed. Keiko, it might be more difficult to keep my promise than I thought it would have been.

* * * * *

"Fuuko, are you sure you're okay?" Yanagi asked one last time.

Fuuko let out a sigh, "Hai, Yanagi, I'm fine. You're getting better and better at healing, you know?" Yanagi smiled, "I'm just glad you survived, Fuuko." She sighed. "But I was worried, you know. For you and Mikagami-sempai... for Recca..." She bowed her head as the backs of her eyes began to tingle.

Fuuko noticed Yanagi's concern for Recca and she patted her back, in comfort, "Hey Yanagi! Don't worry! Ol' sea monkey can take care of himself! Even if anybody else is immune to fire, he's got really quick reflexes and he's strong y'know! So don't worry!"

Yanagi smiled timidly at Fuuko, "Arigatou Fuuko-chan." They walked some more in silence. Tokiya walked ahead with Ganko and Kondo bouncing after him, Recca and Domon behind him, then she, Fuuko and Kagerou brought up the rear. "Ne, Fuuko?" Yanagi spoke up.

"Hm? Hai?" She replied absent-mindedly, flicking off dirt from her shirt.

"What did you do to Mikagami-sempai for him to start acting like that?"

She shrugged, "I didn't do anything! If you ask me, it was all overnight, y'know! That stupid Ice Boy woke me up too early this morning." She stretched her arms and yawned, and only recoiling when she felt a familiar twinge of pain.

All of a sudden, she felt someone bang into her left shoulder, causing her to yell in pain as she stumbled into Yanagi, who helped her carefully up. When she regained her posture, her eyes ablaze with anger, she found herself staring into a handsome face and hypnotic purple eyes.

"Gomen ne… daijobu ka?" he whispered politely in a soft voice. She felt her anger melt away and she bit her lip, "Daijobu desu..." She felt those purple eyes bore into her own blue-green ones. She gulped cautiously.

He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen in her entire life.

It wasn't that she hated boys, but she just didn't feel the need to go out with some of them, unlike most of her female classmates. She had enough on her hands like her schoolwork, her friends and training. Every once in a while, someone would invite her to go out for a bite to eat, but she always politely refused. Probably in a few years, she'd start thinking of having a boyfriend and such.

Of course she wasn't a lesbian! Heaven forbid! Just because she had short hair and talked like a boy didn't mean that she was one. Sure, she didn't have the refinement of Yanagi, or the charm of Ganko, or the maturity of Kagerou, but she was still a woman. A woman who would love to be romanced and be swept off her feet by her Prince Charming.

Over the years she had a few crushes, but none really serious. After all, none of them even paid any attention to her. She never hoped for anything to happen. If opportunities came, they would come. She wouldn't look for them. So for most of her life, she had just stayed courteous with most of the guys she knew.

But somehow, this young man with the violet eyes had made her palms sweat, her heart tempo rise several notches and her breath back up in her lungs. He stared at her so pensively… and his eyes… they were so captivating, like beautiful gems of lavender polished to shine brightly. He had rich black hair that fell on either side of his eyes. His lips were turned upward in an apologetic smile.

"Saitsu," a stern voice called out sharply. A similar looking man was staring at them, although his purple eyes were hard as steel and he was staring at Fuuko like she was a bug. Disgusted with his pride, Fuuko stared back with equal contempt. "Iku zo," he snapped, "Next time, watch where you're going, so you won't bump into clumsy fools anymore."

Fuuko glared and lunged at him, but a strong pair of arms held her back. "Kitsu," Saitsu told his triplet firmly, "Apologize." Kitsu rolled his eyes and walked onward. "Jerk..." Fuuko muttered. Yanagi's hand circled Fuuko's shoulders and dragged her away from Saitsu's arms.

"Again, I apologize, Kirisawa-san. My brother is somewhat hot-headed," he said in his soft voice. Fuuko felt like melting in his probing gaze. "Daijobu," she smiled, her voice slightly trembling. She saw him smile, a genuine smile of pure relief and she nearly had to lean back against Yanagi to keep on standing. "Arigatou," he murmured.

"I hope this does not affect our friendship, Kirisawa-san. If you still want to be friends after this unfortunate incident, that is." Fuuko's lips parted slightly from surprise, but managed to regain her composure and grinned. "Call me Fuuko," she said, blushing slightly.

He smiled again, wider this time. "Well, Fuuko, if you would not mind, I would like to take you up on that offer. How about dinner, 6:30, at the hotel restaurant? Would that be alright with you?" Fuuko clutched Yanagi's hand with her clammy one behind her back. Yanagi squeezed back, for she was as nervous as Fuuko was. "H-Hai... I'd love to..."

He bowed low, took Fuuko's hand in his and pressed it slightly to his lips. "It's a date then. Dewa mata, Fuuko." He rose, smiled at her and Yanagi, and then walked away. Fuuko stared at his disappearing form, while Yanagi giggled softly. "Looks like you have a date, Fuuko-chan."

"With who, I might ask?"

They whipped around and saw Tokiya's eyebrow quirked upward, "I'm waiting to hear your answer, Fuuko." Fuuko realized 'with who' exactly and squealed loudly. She jumped up and hugged Tokiya tightly. "Mi-niichan! I'm gonna have a date with my Prince Charming!" she whispered into his ear.

She drew away and smiled widely. She waved at Tokiya and raced up the path, eager to tell Domon and Recca what had happened. She skipped up the path, giggling to herself and smoothing down her hair.

Tokiya, on the other hand, did not like it one bit. It was apparent on the frown on his face. He did not trust anyone in this tournament except for his fellow team members, and that did not include Fuuko's 'date'. For all he knew, he was just trying to get some information on their team. And it wasn't a good idea for her to date at this crucial part of the tournament... it was certainly not.

Yanagi moved up next to him and smiled, "You're jealous, aren't you, Mikagami-sempai?" Tokiya glanced at Yanagi and scowled, "I possess no feelings of jealousy towards her admirer, if that's what you mean, Yanagi." She shook her head, "So you are going to let her go out, aren't you?"

"She can do whatever she wants. I can't stop her."

"Yes you can. You're the closest thing to a family she's ever had, you know. If you're against it, then tell her. I'm sure she'll understand and explain."

He lowered his head, "I just want her to be happy, Yanagi. She's been disappointed once. I'm not going to be the one to disappoint her again. I know how she feels. I know what it feels to be let down, and that's the last thing I want her to feel right now." He inserted his hands into his pockets.

Yanagi stared at him for a while, until she gasped sharply. "Kami-sama, why didn't I see it before?" She smiled brightly. "You like Fuuko. You like her!"

"Of course I like her as my sister," Tokiya replied coolly. Him? Like Fuuko? That was illegal right? Yanagi shook her head, "No no no! I mean, as more than a sister. Like... like..."

"You and Recca?" Tokiya finished slyly.

Yanagi reddened, "The point is Tokiya, this is the happiest I've seen you since... since... well, ever! I don't think I'd be wanting my source of happiness to get away from me too soon."

Tokiya shook his head. "Whatever you say Yanagi." She fell into step beside him and he listened to her chatter on about the details of Fuuko's encounter with Saitsu. 'Kami-sama,' he prayed silently, 'Just don't let him hurt her.'

* * * * *

"... sou da na... that would be in an hour... ahh..."

Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara peered thoughtfully at each other as Kurama talked to the head referee over the hotel intercom in Yusuke and Kuwabara's room. Yusuke was perched on top of the mahogany dresser, glancing at his watch from time to time. Kuwabara lay on his bed, running a hand through his wild carrot hair. Hiei stood outside, leaning against the sliding door that connected the room to the balcony.

"Nani? Oh he's here," Kurama suddenly looked at Yusuke. The Reikai Tantei leader raised an eyebrow at him, "Would you like to talk to him? Oh... well, ja." He hung up quickly, with a smirk on his face. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

Kurama smoothed his scarlet tresses back with a grin, "The head referee was asking for you. When I told her you were in, she stammered a no-thanks-gotta-go-bye, then put down the phone." He sat on the bed opposite to Kuwabara's. "If you ask me, she's got a crush on you Yusuke."

"Who has a crush on Yusuke?"

They all looked up. "Keiko! Where've you been?" Yusuke greeted her warmly. She replied with a raised eyebrow. "Kurama-kun?" The youko smiled, "We surmise the head referee has an attraction to Yusuke."

Yusuke stood up and grabbed Keiko by the waist, eliciting a yelp from her. "What can I say? I've got impeccable manly charm." Keiko rolled her eyes, "Aren't I the lucky one?" She eased her way out of Yusuke's embrace, who pouted visibly. She winked at him and giggled. Linking their hands together, she tugged him playfully towards the door, and swung it open. "Hey Botan-chan! We're leaving now," Keiko grinned.

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" a voice giggled.

Kurama looked up at the voice.

"Hey! Did I miss much?" Botan called out, entering the room. She tossed her hair back and grinned. Kuwabara sat up straight, "You… your hair's down…" Sure enough, Botan's long blue hair cascaded softly over her shoulders, and her eyes twinkled. "I thought it was nice for a change," she said, tucking it behind her ear. "And Yukina set it for me."

Kuwabara yawned, "Well, you look better. Not as beautiful as my Yukina, but passable." Botan smirked, "Thanks for the compliment, Romeo." She sat down at the edge of Kuwabara's bed. "So when's your match?"

"In an hour," Kurama replied quickly. His green eyes scanned her face. She did indeed look more beautiful with her hair down. They framed her delicate face and purplish eyes and her blue hair shone brightly. She was laughing at a joke Kuwabara had told them and her eyes shimmered from pink to purple, as she crinkled them with joy.

Hn. Seems like the fox has his eye on a certain Ferry Girl.

Kurama turned abruptly to Hiei and glared. Hiei stared back at him with a little smile on his face. Hn. I'm right.

Shut up, Kurama mentally retalitated, his green eyes narrowing dangerously.

Temper, temper, kitsune.

Kurama threw Hiei a dirty look. He, in turn, smirked and turned away. "I'll meet all of you in an hour's time at the arena." He disappeared instantly, leaving the others to blink after him. "What did he say again?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan laughed. "Baka Kuwa-kun!" She threw a pillow in his direction, hitting him squarely on the head. "Nani?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "By the way, where are Yukina-chan and neechan sleeping?"

"Down the hall, third door from the last to the left--" Botan replied. Kuwabara disappeared in a cloud of smoke, giggling like a lovesick schoolgirl. Botan laughed merrily, falling on top of Kuwabara's messy bed. Kurama couldn't help but smile at his friend's kooky ways.

Botan turned to Kurama slightly and saw that he was smiling. She grinned. She liked it when he smiled. It made his face more handsome, and his eyes brightened up considerably. 'I wonder why he ties his hair back now,' she mused. 'I used to like it down… but I guess this is just as good because I get to see his eyes better.'

Abruptly, he turned to her and directed his smile to her. "Kuwa-kun is right, Botan-chan. You do look beautiful when your hair is down." She blushed down to the roots of her scalp, matching his hair color perfectly. "Arigatou, Kurama-kun." Then, she realized that she must have looked quite horrid when her hair was tied in a braid or when it was tied in the ponytail. Her face fell.

He noticed her sudden dismay and reached out to grasp her hand. "But that doesn't mean you looked less beautiful whenever your hair was tied. In fact, Botan-chan, you are very beautiful, hair up or down, inside out."

She blushed even more. "I feel like I'm not worthy of your compliments, Kurama-kun."

He smiled kindly at her, "Trust me, Botan. You are."

* * * * *

Hiei saw her, sitting on top of the building, squinting at the far-away building where he would soon be. Stealthily, he crept up to her, trying not to make any noise.

"You're late."

He sat down beside her, "We're leaving in an hour."

She lowered her head, "Sou ka… good luck."

Silence followed.

"Don't get yourself killed, Hiei."

He smirked and put his finger on her chin, making him face her. He then lowered his face so he could graze his mouth against hers. Instinctively, Mukuro closed her eyes. He drew away slightly. "Good enough?" he whispered hoarsely against her lips.

She smiled, "No." Then she pulled him closer and kissed him firmly. They stayed that way for several minutes. Finally, she pulled away and blinked. "I love you Hiei," she murmured.

He pressed his lips to hers one more time, "I love you too."

* * * * *

Domon stood out, facing the balcony, when a knock jolted him out of his reverie. Blinking rapidly, he looked around. Recca wasn't there. He was with Yanagi. So that meant he had to answer the door. Jogging towards the door, he flung it open.

"Hey Domon!" a familiar voice greeted him.

A smile spread across his face. "Fuuko." He stepped aside and let her in. "How's your shoulder?" She sighed, blowing her bangs away from her face, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Like I've been telling everyone for the past hour."

"Your injury was pretty bad," Domon pointed out.

She stretched her arms and grinned cheekily, "That won't stop me. You of all people should know that Domon." She looked at the bandage for awhile and let out a sigh. "Although this band aid is killing me! It's so itchy!" She scratched the surface of the gauze for a little while before giving up.

"Domon?"

"Hai?"

"Are you mad at me?"

He turned to look at her, "Why would I be?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It's just that you haven't been talking much and I kinda guessed I was the reason." She punched her friend playfully on the shoulder, "And you've been keeping secrets from me. You never told me you and Inoko got together!"

Domon blushed, "Well, it was just very recently…"

She grinned sadly, "I'm happy for you…" She sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be spending my weekends alone now." She twiddled her fingers somberly. Domon raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

She shrugged, "Oh I don't know. First Recca spent less time with us, and now you'll be spending less time with me… I'll be a soloist." She forced herself to grin, "It's okay Domon! I know you'll make Inoko very happy. Good luck to the both of you!"

"You have Mikagami. I understand the both of you are very close now."

She looked up at him, "You're mad at Mi-neechan aren't you?"

He stood up abruptly, "Well, you can't say that I'm overjoyed, can you? You, my best friend, becoming all friendly towards the Fridge Boy when yesterday, you wouldn't even spend a minute with him! I'm not mad. I'm just confused."

"Hey, even I am," Fuuko said, "I don't know. He's just changed and I'm just happy for him. He told me that his sister wanted him to protect someone like a sister… and he chose me, and I'm, well, flattered. I've always wanted a brother, you know that Domon, don't you? He's doing me a great favor, and he's not all that bad actually. Please. Just try to get along with him."

He looked at her and sighed. "Oh all right."

Fuuko sighed, relieved. "Thank you Domon." She stood up and embraced her lumbering friend tightly. "Thank you." Domon smiled, "You're welcome, tomodachi." Carefully, he slid his hands lower.

"BAKA DOMON!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * * * *

Shizuru exhaled a cloud of smoke through her nostrils. It was really relaxing here, she thought, as she plopped down onto the lawn chair beside the balcony. She sighed happily. "No more stupid tournament organizer to bother me anymore." Her heart felt a pang of pain as she remembered Sakyo. Her eyes flickered over the lighter he had given her during the last Ankoku Bujutsukai.

She smiled sorrowfully, "How I wish I could have gotten to know you more, Sakyo-san." She rubbed her faithful lighter, Sakyo's lighter wistfully, before tucking it into the pocket of her jacket. She bit her lip as she remembered his kind blue eyes as he rescued her that time, when several youkai were on her trail.

She turned abruptly as a loud slam jolted her out of her reverie. "Nani? Yukina!" she called out worriedly, her heart pounding for the safety of her Koorime friend. She slid the door open and her eyes dulled. "Oh him."

Kuwabara grinned widely up at his sister, "Neechan! Don't mind me! Just go on ahead with your business!" He waved nonchalantly at her, while Yukina giggled softly at his child-like antics. "Kuwabara-san, konnichiwa," she greeted him, polite as always.

Shizuru sighed. She knew she could never concentrate with her brother around. She tossed her cigarette over the balcony edge, ignoring the person below's cry of pain, and went straight for the door.

Kuwabara didn't even notice she left. She sighed again. Sometimes it was hard being the older sister of a baboon. She went straight for the elevator and pressed the down button, waiting for the familiar ping that told her that the elevator had arrived.

"May I join you?" a familiar, smooth voice purred.

She whirled around and frowned, "Mikoda-san. It's you."

A rare smile broke out on Tomite Mikoda's face. "Why, we meet again, madam. I trust you are abiding by the 'no-smoking' rule we have set here?" He challenged her with that steel-blue gaze of his. She stared back coolly at him, "Of course I am. Excuse me, I think I'll take the stairs."

She brushed past him with nary a glance back. So what if it required going down twenty-five flights of stairs? At least she wouldn't be stuck with him. "Yamette," his smooth timbre voiced out, echoing throughout the halls. She realized, a bit too late, unfortunately, that she had obliged.

"Please, let's talk."

She froze. The first question that popped into her head was, "Why?" The next, an absurd thought made it's way through, "Sure!" Then she realized, "Baka, what if this bonehead disqualifies Team Urameshi?"

Sighing into the air, she whirled around and made her way back to him slowly. As she stepped beside him, the elevators arrived and they stepped inside, her hesitating slightly.

As the elevator doors glided shut, and the elevator made it's graceful descent downwards, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Tomite. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I surmise that you are not fond of me," Tomite said carefully. He leaned casually against the wall of the elevator, and eyed her carefully. It was all she could do to not snort and retaliate snippily.

"Why do you surmise that?" She answered calmly.

He shrugged, "I just know. By the way, I never got to know your name. What is it?" She glanced at him, "Why would you even want to know? I'm just one of the guests of your players. What's the difference if you knew my name?"

"Because I like your attitude. You're spunky, outspoken and witty, yet calm and collected. Just like me. And even though you found out I was a very powerful man, you never even backed down. I admire you."

That time, she burst out laughing, "Well, Mikoda-san, are you expecting me to say that I admire you just as much? Don't hold your breath."

"No. If you must know, I know how your mind thinks."

She whipped around to face him, "Are you fooling with me?"

He smirked, "I assure you, I am not. You are very much like me, and that's what I would have done. Would it ever occur to you that I would just like to become friends?" She raised an eyebrow. He smiled, "Probably not. Well then, I guess I have to lower my pride a few more notches." He turned to face her and said, "I'm sorry."

At that moment, the elevator door slid open airily, and Shizuru stepped out quickly, leaving Tomite behind. She smirked, and chuckled. "Mikoda-san," she called out, twisting her head to face him.

"It's Kuwabara Shizuru."

* * * * *

Yanagi raised her eyebrow critically. "Iya Fuuko." She shook her head firmly, her hair waving around her face. She was busy helping Fuuko prepare for her date. She had just turned down the eighteenth green tank top that the wind-wielder had procured from the deep recesses of her duffel bag. She, in turn, was busy unpacking the last of her clothes into the wardrobe beside her bed.

Fuuko sighed and flopped onto the bed, throwing the shirt over her shoulder. "The hell Yanagi! What should I wear?" She blew the bangs away from her face and rolled across the bed, landing in front of Yanagi, looking at her expectantly.

"Fuuko," Yanagi explained calmly, "This isn't just any dinner. It's a dinner date! You don't wear fighting gear to dinner dates. You should look nice and presentable."

"I look presentable," Fuuko insisted. "And I don't want to look too eager for this thing. It'll make me look stupid. Fuuko Kirisawa does not look stupid in front of Saitsu… Saitsu… Saitsu whatever his last name is." She sat up and looked at Yanagi, "I just want to look okay! I just want to look like me!"

Yanagi smiled, "Yosh, Fuuko. I'm sure we'll find something." Yanagi sifted through the clothes in her suitcase and smiled, "Yatta! Here, Fuuko, try this on." She handed her friend a bundle of green raggy-looking things and waved her to the bathroom. Fuuko raised an eyebrow at Yanagi and shuffled into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she emerged, looking uncomfortable. "Yanagi, what the hell is this? I feel like Mary Poppins." Yanagi looked at her and grinned, "Well, Mary Poppins, you look quite beautiful." She got off the bed and turned Fuuko to look at the mirror. Fuuko looked at her reflection and gasped. "Whoa Kirisawa that ain't you at all."

She was wearing a pleated forest green skirt that ended at mid-thigh. She had grabbed one of Fuuko's better-looking halter-tops and combined it with the skirt to complete the ensemble. On Fuuko's curvaceous body, the outfit looked stunning.

Yanagi picked up a green clip and slid it over Fuuko's unruly hair. Fuuko turned to her and smiled. "Thanks Yanagi." She hugged Yanagi tightly. "For taking the time to turn me into something decent."

* * * * *

Yanagi carefully shut the door and smiled, "Hello Recca." The ninja looked sheepishly at her, "Ey Hime. I was wondering if you'd like to join me in watching the fight right now… at the Battle Arena, y'know… I mean… you wanna?" Yanagi laughed. Recca looked so adorable when he was nervous! "Sure Recca… who's fighting now?"

Recca scratched the top of his head, "There was this team that the others and I bumped into yesterday. I just wanted to see if they were as good as they claimed." He fell into step with Yanagi as they walked towards the elevator.

"Sou ka…" Yanagi nodded, as they stepped into the lift.

"Hey, Hime," he started, "Who is this guy Fuuko's dating? I mean… he looks okay, right? He won't hurt her in any way, right?" He anxiously awaited her answer. He wasn't romantically involved with Fuuko! Perish the thought! He already had his Hime and that was enough for him. It was just that they'd been through so much together and he knew Fuuko since they were both kids. One of the last things he'd want to see was for her to cry. It made him want to kick the ass of whoever did such a thing to her.

She smiled, "He's a sweet gentleman from another team. It seems that he might be very smitten by Fuuko, and I certainly hope so. I wouldn't want her to get her hopes up. She's very excited about it in fact." The beep signaled the conclusion of their short descent downward and they both stepped out of the elevator at the same time, making for the exit.

She sighed, pushing her hair away from her eyes. "Recca, do you really?"

"Nani?" Recca shook his mane of black hair frivolously. It itched terribly, and it was all he could to start yelping around and screaming bloody murder.

"Love me?"

Stopping in his tracks, he looked at her. "Of course Hime." He took her hand gingerly and entwined his fingers with hers. "I've loved you since the moment I swore my life to defending you. You are my princess, and you know that I'll give my life for you. Everything that I've gone through, everything was for you, and I have no doubts about it."

Yanagi blushed, "Hontou ni?" She bowed her head as the familiar tingle behind her eyes returned. This time, however, she didn't deny it and a tear trickled down her cheek. Recca noticed this and furrowed his brow worriedly, "Hime? Doushita no? Anything I did?"

She sniffed and shook her head. "Iie Recca… I was just…" She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, and carefully lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently. Her eyes widened before fluttering close. Her arms slowly circled his shoulders and pulled him closer instinctively.

It was their first real kiss.

Recca slowly pulled away and brushed the tear streak away. "Don't cry hime. I love you…" She smiled and laced their fingers together. "You know that I love you too." Together they walked to the Arena. Hand in hand. Ninja and Princess together.

* * * * *

"Keiko?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"You think you'll need it?"

"Maybe I'll need a kiss…?"

"Baka Yusuke. Just don't get killed."

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Of who?"

"That referee. You're jealous…"

"There are Kuwabara-kun and the others. You've got to go now."

"Keiko?"

"Hm?"

"Aishiteru."

"I know. Now get your butt up there next to the others and whip their asses into shape."

"I will."   



End file.
